The Rock Tour
by Nicks-and-Tics
Summary: Harry and a few muggle friends from his old school started a band at the age of eight. Now 16, they go on tour with some wizarding friends and make mahem all over North America! yah! Warning: Child Abuse
1. the letter

Disclaimer I: I don't own Harry, nor any other characters that you happen to recognize, only the ones you don't recognize, besides if I did own JK's characters then we would all unexpectedly turn into Doritos, and well... since no one reading this is turning into chips yet then I obviously don't own them (yet...) so...ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer II: Any songs and band mentions are not mine. For the songs I picked songs with good lyrics for those of who may not like one of the bands of have never herd them.

Summary: Harry comes home from his 5 year at Hogwarts to his usual shitty summer with the Durlies. But is it really as boring as he always made it out to be? He and four other kids from his old muggle school had formed a band at the small age of eight but harry never told his friends in the wizarding world of this. What if they found out? Simple, all hell breaks out! Yeah! Me wove mayhem! oh and harry and the band get a letter, what is it?

(A/N) mind my spelling, Im trying to keep as many mistakes at bay as possible, so don't sue me if a few things slip through and are spelt wrong! thank-you!

Chapter one

The Letter

_Harry nodded. He some how could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, lifted a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his_ _wake._

"HARRY!" he turned to see a boy of about seventeen. Brown hare sticking up in the front, bass guitar strapped over his shoulder and sitting on his back. "GUESS WHAT!" He came to a stop panting in front of Harry. "I-got-my-licence..." He panted. Now arriving at his side looking equally winded. A girl of the same height as the first boy and looking nearly identical to him as there brother and sister, twins to be exact. She was holding a camera looking at the little screen recording every thing in front of her (_as usual)._ Next to her, another girl, smaller, at the age of sixteen, with long dark red hare and wearing _all_ blue. And finally a boy of fifteen with his blond hare spiked and dyed blue and red at the tips and had a pair of drumsticks poking out of his pocket.

"Hey everyone, um... may I ask what the hell your all doing here?" Harry said sort of dazed that they had made an appearance here in London when they were all supposed be in _Surry _which happens to be _four hours away_!

"Didn't you here Pete?" the first girl with the camera asked, "He got _his licence_! And Im getting mine in the next month! Can you believe it!"

"Yeah, we don't need to ask my sister to drive us every where!" Arn, the boy with the drumsticks said happily.

"I drove us here to pick you up, we tried to phone your Uncle and tell him that we were going to get you but they had already left," Pete said very fast in one breath, "So your not going to get a drive home with your aunt and uncle are you?" Pete looked suddenly worried.

"um...well, I dunno. They drove four hours just to come and get me from a school that if they had any say in I would not be attending, so I dunno..." Harry said glancing at his Uncle nervously. His uncle noticed this and came over to see what his nephew was looking so guilty about, but he before he hade a chance to open his mouth to threaten Harry a large mob of people came sprinting up to them. To Mr. Dursley's distress and annoyance, it was Harry's welcoming party, complete with the wacko with _The Eye_.

"You there!" Mad Eye Moody pointed a threateningly finger towards Pete who look utterly bewildered at being address in such a way out of the blue. "Who are you!"

"I-I. Um." Pete stumbled for words in his sunrise "I? My name? Who wants to know?" Pete shot now regaining his composure. Pete and Mad Eye just glared at each other. They where suddenly startled out of the staring contest by a snort of laugher somewhere behind them. As it had gone quite tense in the moments before they had herd the snort, all heads whipped in Harry's direction. They were surprised to see him grinning from ear to ear and trying not to laugh but it was futile. He started sniggering.

Harry had watched as one of his best friends provoked a fight with the paranoid Mad Eye Moody. It was quit funny as Harry had no doubt in his mind that the thing that caused moody's suspicion is that he thought Pete, Arn, Kira(the girl with the video camera.) and Indigo (the girl wearing all blue), where death eaters or some how associated with 'ol Tom, aka Voldemort; but, ironically, nether of the four were even a witch or wizard!

"Potter! May I ask what in the seven hells is so funny!" Mad Eye growled at Harry who looked back unjustly.

"Keep your eye on! Its funny that's all!" Harry defended him self, "and as to what's funny, that can wait, Im dying to know as to why you had the sudden urge to charge through the station like a heard of raging elephants!" He got a snort from both muggle and wizarding friends.

"Stop trying to be funny and tell me..."

"Im not trying to be funny, Im trying to get an answer so if you don't mind?" Harry interrupted.

"Moody, let me answer the question before an all out war breaks out." Lupin seeped forward. Moody glared, but let Lupin speak nevertheless, "These four young laddies and gentlemen," He motioned to Harry's muggle friends, "Asked if we'd seen a boy who they then described was undoubtedly you Harry, then went sprinting in the direction Ron pointed. And so Mad Eye jumping to conclusions ran after, and naturally we all followed. Im sure you get where Im going."

"Yeah, Mad Eye thought my friends here are in some way associated with Icle-Voldi-kins." Harry answered. "Hey guys!" he turned to face his four muggles friends, "You guy by any chance evil death eaters trying to help the dark lord take over the world?" he asked as if it was something you asked everyday.

"Nope, not us!"

"Unh-uh!"

"Never!"

"You wish!"

The muggle teens put on overly dramatic innocent looks, while so everyone could plainly see, they crossed there fingers and stuck them, again dramatically, behind there backs.

"See?" Harry said some how managing to keep his face strait while pretending not to have noticed the others fake _'unjust acts.' _"There nothing but a bunch of normal muggle bums."

"HEY!"

"No fair!"

"Take that back!"

"What are you talking about Freak!"

The Muggles knew all to well that Harry wasn't being serious so, they just grinned.

"OK, so maybe that was a little harsh but you can't deny..."

'Yes well," lupin interrupted the argument, humorous as it was but they had more pressing matters to clear up. "So Harry, care to make some introductions?" Lupin said, his gaze lingering toward the sniggering muggle teens.

"Right. Weasley, Grangers, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, mete, Kira, Idigo, Pete,and Arn. And vice versa.

Though the muggle teens were distracted, they were staring admiralty at the wizards just realizing who it was they speaking to.

"Wait, your Ron Weasley aren't you?!" Arn said excitedly pointing at Ron before running over to shake his hand with Pete at his heals.

"Yeah," Ron looked embarrassed but pleased nevertheless.

"And your Hermione Granger!" Kira squealed flying over to her. "We've heard all about you!"

Once Pete and Arn Were finish throttling Ron's hand they realized some thing."Did you say Lupin as _in Remus Lupin_?!"

"The vary one." Harry said turning his gaze to wink at Lupin before his hand was attacked in a similar fashion as Ron and Hermione's.

"And you're Mad Eye Moody Right!" Indigo, the first to step away from Lupin, eager to meet more of the wizarding legends that plagued her imagination ever since Harry had told them of there adventurers and accomplishments in the wizarding world.

They then finished the rest of the adults blurting out comment s such as _, I heard your home cooking is to die for_!, that one was for Miss. Weasley, and_, how is you're plug collection going?_ For Mr. Weasley of course. _I love your hare, do enjoy listening to music?_ Referring to Tonk's colorful hare and her shirt baring the bad _The Weird Sisters_. Next was the remaining three, Fred, George and Ginny.

"You must be the Weasley twins!" Pete and Kira cried excitedly in unison, "Dudes, you are like our gods, man! My god! I can't believe Im finally meeting you!""I wish I could turn my school hallway in to a swamp!""Harry's told us everything about your _Amazing Escape!"_

After they stepped back from the twins, who were left in a daze but grinning proudly despite, they spotted Ginny who looked shy all of a second.

"Your Ginny Wealsey!""Wow!""We've heard so much wonderful things about you!"Wow!""I don't believe Im finally meeting you!""Wow!"

"_Boy_! Stop socializing with these freak friends of your's and move your worthless ass, we haven't got all day!" Harry's Uncle whispered venomously in his ear.

"Don't call them that, muggle!" Harry whispered back in an equally deadly voice.

"How dare you insult me you worthless freak. That's all you are. And soon enough you'll remember your worthless place!"

"SHUT UP!" No one had noticed Harry and his Uncle participating in a heated argument until now.

"You don't tell me to shut up, freak!" Whispering no more. Vernon for the time being forgot about the audience of fully fledged wizards standing mere feet from him. He focused all his strength into his right arm and back-handed his nephew.

Harry was sent flying backwards into the nearby wall where his back hit hard into the stone leaving him dazed by impacted. His Uncle advanced on him but stopped in mid stride realizing what he had just done. He hit his nephew in_ PUBLIC! _

"_Shit!"_ He cursed as he wheeled around, grabbing his wife and son by there are arms and dragging as fast as he could out of the station. They got in the car as fast as they could fearing the wizards wrath.

Harry saw a flash of gold that was his uncle's ring and then felt the sting of it as it ripped across his flesh leaving a gash as he was back-handed. The impact sent him flying into the wall. His back hit causing pain to shoot through his body starting at his spine. This left him disoriented and dazed. That was not the first time he had been hit by his uncle but it was the first it had happening in public.

"HARRY"

"WHOA!" Harry nearly jumped out of hie skin when he saw the whole mob of people that were his friends, rushing a little to fast over to him.

"Harry are you alright!" Came several voices. Lupin grabbed his arm to help him up. Harry swayed for a moment, he took a small step back to steady himself but as he did so he herd a crunch beneath his foot. He realized he wasn't wearing his glasses and was the reason why all he could make was a mix of colour.

"Please tell me though's weren't my glasses I just stepped on." Harry whispered but everyone herd him despite. They gazed down towards his feet as Harry lifted his right foot for them to see.

"Yup, Harry dude, you crushed your glasses." Arn stated in an _oh well _voice.

"Dame." Harry bent down to retrieve the shattered remnants of his once useful glasses. He held them up in front of his nose, taking in the damage., "Dame." He cursed again.

"Harry, I know your... _upset _about your glasses but that's no reason to swear." Mr. Weasley said disapprovingly.

"Sorry but it's kinda hard to see wh..." He didn't a chance to finish his sentence as here a horrified squeal from who Harry was sure was Hermione.

"Harry your bleeding!" She pointed fearfully to his face. Harry raised a hand to the spot where his uncle's ring had caught on his cheek. When he pulled his hand back he saw it was covered in blood. Miss. Waesley stepped forward quickly going into full mother mode, hankercheaf in hand, she started to wipe the blood from his cheek and clean the cut totally ignoring Harry's protest of, _"It's fine really, just a little blood..." _while Miss. Weasley cooed softly, _"There, there Harry, it'll be better soon as Im finished." _Harry sighed defeated and let her play temporary mom.

After she finished, she asked for his glasses so that she could slip into the laddies room to fix them up with out the muggles seeing, as they already had a small audience by Vernon Dursley's violent lash out at his nephew.

"So, Pete, looks like I get to go home with you guys after all!" Harry said on a happier note.

"But Harry, you can't go home to some one like that!" Hermione said almost tearfully.

"It's OK. Vernon hardly ever does _that_. I'll go home with my friends here, and stay at one of there places for a few hours until Vernon has calmed down a bit then go home to an extremely frightened and apologetic Uncle Vernon. Once I reassure the idiot that no wizards are going to come and turn his family into fruit bats then he'll start to get all apologize-y (A/N _I know that's not a word but lets say it is OK?_) Then I get my side of the deal ,we have a deal you see, when ever he hits me I get fifty pounds and he orders pizza for me and my friends and then lets us take over the basement for the entire night!" Harry grinned, "It's a good bribe to keep me from calling one of though's child abuse hot lines!" He added.

"But Harry," Miss. Weasley couldn't believe he was talking about this like it was something that happens in every house hold, but he must surely know that the kind of behavior demonstrated by his uncle was illegal and abnormal! He has been over to _the Burrow_ many a times and must have noticed how _different_ it was than at his home?

"I mean," Harry looked suddenly worried, "You won't go and _do something_ to him will you? I mean there right pains in the behinds, but there still my family, and if wizards start showing up to check on things than he'll be in a constant bad mood and all distracted, and if he's distracted he does badly at work, and if he does badly at work than he gets laid off, and if gets laid off, he starts drinking, and if he starts drinking it'll be no seeing him till midnight when I wake up with him standing over me with his damn belt! It's happened before and I don't want it to happen again. So please stay away as much as possible!"

"He's _Beat_ you?" Ron said in a disgusted voice. The mere thought of his best friend being beaten up by his uncle made him feel slightly nauseous.

"Never while he was sober. And my Aunt threatened that if he was to ever start drinking in such a way as before she would take me and Dudley and leave."" It had worked, he hasn't touch an ounce of beer or even whine since, that I know of." Harry said shrugging. He looked down at his watch and then turned to Pete and the other muggle teens, "We've been standing hear for at least ten minutes, shall we go?"

"Yeah, Iv got to go to my sister's stupid dance recital tonight." Arn agreed looking down at his own watch then up at Pete.

"Oh Arn, your just jealous cause' your sis gets to where a tutu and you don't!" Kira teased as she and Indigo giggled.

"Shut up." He retorted quietly not caring. They where just joking.

"Sorry didn't catch that, sounded like you admitted it." Harry stated.

"He admitted IT!" Pete yelled while laughing, "Arn wants to wear A TUTU!"

"You guys are so immature." Arn whined.

"You know that's funny coming from you since you are the least mature out of the five of, and that's saying something since Harry's included in the five!" Pete said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Harry thought that was unjust.

"OK so maybe Harry's the most or if not close to it, mature of all of us but you got to admit that when you don't restrain him from having a hole bottle of coke to himself he does go a little _psychotic._"

"You know Pete, I think Harry has grown up a tiny bit since Christmas, considering he had his first kiss." Kira giggled.

"Say what?" Arn looked confused, there's no way he could have herd right. Kiss did she say?

"You heard me, Harry kissed Cho Chang!"

"Kira shut up! You said you wouldn't tell these air heads Harry cried exasperated.

"Oh yeah, short term memory, I forgot." Kira and said still giggling with Indigo by her side.

"Lil' Harry had his first kiss how cute!" Pete put on a baby voice.

"Harry's all grown up now!" Arn joined in.

"SHUT UP!"

"Under mistletoe too!" Kira cried still laughing her head off.

"We knew you had it ya Harry!""Yeah! Way to go Harry!" the Weasley twins joined in the teasing. Harry had all but forgotten the Weasley family and the others were still there. He turned to see Tonks and Ginny giggling madly, Hermione looking disapproving at the behavior of the others, Ron was just grinning madly standing next to the twins as he had already laughed himself out on this subject, Lupin returned his wink from before, Mr. Weasley did the same, and Miss. Weasley had a fond/encouraging look on.

"Hermione? It's time for us to go now, OK?" Miss. Granger said quietly to Hermione.

"Oh! Bill had something to tell us didn't he Arthur?" Miss. Weasleys said just remembering the meeting Bill requested with her and her husband.

"Yes quite right Molly. Common every one, we're due back at_ you know where._"

"Harry are you sure your going to be OK over there with though's muggles?" Lupin bent down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Because you know, you don't have to stay with them if there's a possibility that you'll get hurt." He said sincerely.

"And miss Vernon Dursley acting like a blubbering child, a smack load of money, pizza and an all night party! Not in a million years!" He laughed. Lupin still looked unsure as he eyed the large black bruise that had formed where Harry's uncle hit him.

"OK well, take care of your self and have a fun night a suppose."

"I will." Harry then turned to his muggle friends, "After you," he said motioning towards the door.

"Oh Harry I just can't wait!" Kira seemed to burst and then, "GUESS WHAT!"

"Pete got his licence. I know."

"No that's not it! We, our band I mean, are going on tour!"

"WHAT!" He did not hear her right, he knew it. It wasn't possible. They were just a small garage band and nothing more right?

"Were going on tour to North America, were starting some where in Quebec then going down into Ontario then on into the states." Indigo chirped excitedly.

"Your shitting me!" Harry didn't believe them fore a minute.

"No were not! Arn give him the letter!" Pete ordered excitedly.

Arn stuck his hand into his pocket, though not before removing his drumsticks first, and pulled out a folded peace of paper and handed it to harry who took it and unfolded it and looked down at the text written there.

**Dear Harry Arm Pits **(A/N that's the name of there band, I know it is incredibly childish but it has more meaning to it than that but I'll explain that latter.)

**We have received your request for an articulated-double-decker touring bus. And have excepted the offered amount of money and will also have a crew of artist paint the bus in the requested designs. We have also alerted various concert grounds to set up on the dates and locations of the city/towns you pass through. (dates and locations enclosed in this letter) Also enclosed is the requested number of tour passes, they will get you into the back stage of all concert grounds before, after and during the shows and will also prove as required plane tickets for your rented personal plane and as well as a passport allowing you to enter the distant countries.**

**Dates/Locations of North American Tour**

**Quebec City July 9th **

**For concert details go to _Music Centre Quebec_**

**Montreal July 11th**

**For concert details go to _Centre Gabie_**

**Hull July 13th**

**For concert details go to _Park et recreation Hull_**

**Ottawa July 13th**

**For concert details go to _Parliament Hill Recreational services_**

**Kingston July 16**

**For concert debacles go to _Kingston Recreational Board_**

Harry read the on going list in amazement, the next city was to Toronto and then Hamilton then Brantford and Niagra Falls and then it switched down into the States. When Harry finished the list of dates and locations he came to a small note at the bottom which said,

**Thank-you and good luck on your tour to North America for the promotion of the** _Harry Arm Pits_

**Yours sincerely**

**Tabitha King**

**_employ of _**( insert big concert set up company thing-y)

Harry new the letter was official, it looked official, hell it smelled official! Harry just gazed off into space letting this info sink in. _My god! How on earth did they do this? It must have cost over a million pounds! Wait..._

"Where the hell did you get the money for this!" He said in an awed voice.

"Well remember though's luck stones you sent us for Christmas?" Kira continued when Harry nodded, "Well they worked pretty well, me and Pete used them on lottery cards and before we knew it we wound up with two million pounds. Arn used his in a contest from the news paper and also ended up with a large sum of money same goes for Indigo, so after, we had this hell load of cash. Pete had the Idea of going on tour to let people know about our band. Great Idea huh?" Harry had a hard time under standing her as she said all that vary fast.

"Harry?" Harry looked over to find the person who had spoken, he saw that his wizard friends still hadn't left but were watching him silently. For they were curious as to the reason Harry suddenly yelled_ WHAT?_ "What's that?" Ron pointed at the letter clutched in Harry's hands.

Harry didn't know how to answer. _Ron, this a letter saying that me and my band get to go North America to get famous. _So Harry just stayed silent instead.

"Um... Ron?" Kira said shyly, which is totally abnormal for her, "Well Harry and us are in this band you see, and while Harry was at school we gained a large amount of money and decided to surprise him by setting up a tour. To North America." Before Ron a chance to look to stunned she went on, "We ordered fifteen extra passes so that Harry could bring you and every one else if he wanted, and if you wanted of course."

"Tour? As in big tour with concerts and stuff?" Ron asked in a strangely straggled voice.

"Same kind." Pete answered.

"**_Big_** concerts." Agreed Arn.

"Harry you never told me you're a singer!" Ron said while looking a little hurt.

"Im not technically, well not yet I guess, we were gust a garage band who didn't take our selves seriously, but I guess that's all going to change." Harry looked distant all of a sudden.

"Hey Harry are you OK? I mean you are happy about the tour right? It'll be fun right?" Pete asked nervously.

"Yeah, no doubt it'll be fun, hell that's an under statement, but it's the fame Im worried about..." Harry said voicing his issue to his friends.

"Harry you'd have to be deeply into rock music to ever hear of us, the biggest we'll ever be is about as big as Bad Religion which if you notice isn't very big for someone who's been famous for over twenty years and there still not very big. No one who watches stupid MTV will see us nor Bad Religion. Were to normal to satisfy the hunger of the madia." Kira said her little speech noticing the looks of deep awe that were set upon her until she finish, "What?"

"Nice speech Kira, aren't you forgetting the part were you start crying and thanking all your loved ones?" Arn teased.

"Well Im serious, so what do you think Harry, are you game?" Kira asked hopefully.

Harry stood and thought for a moment consulting the letter again to bide some time before answering. "OK, under one condition, Ron and the others have to agree to come to or I won't go." Harry turned to Ron to see if he herd, he did but looked unsure.

"I would love to go, but wouldn't I just be shunned over to the side like usual and watch while you get famous again?" Ron said quietly.

Pete leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and said something back, but Ron couldn't make out what it was they were saying. Again Harry nodded. Then both Harry and Pete looked over at Ron in a way that freaked him out a little, it was like they were trying to see right through him, the same look he got from Snape some times. Then they tuned back to face each other and then Pete nodded in agreement to what ever Harry had said.

"Ron, how would like to learn how to play the bass guitar?" Harry asked Ron quite seriously.

Ron was a little taken-a-back by the question but when he saw that Harry wasn't joking he said,"Sure I guess so."

"Great! Welcome to the band Ron dude!" Kira said grinning.

"So what do you say Ron, you going to come a long?" Indigo asked hopefully.

"I'd have to check it out with my parents. Harry who all else are you planning to bring?"

"You, obviously, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, maybe Neville, not really sure. Im still shocked that this is even happening." Harry answered best he could.

"I'll drop the question on mom and dad and the rest when I get home, OK?" Ron said, he was pleased that Harry and the others were going to enter him in there band!

"You should try to catch Hermione right now so that she could ask her parents to night to." Harry said quickly.

"Yeah, see ya!" Ron said waving as he charged after Hermione. Harry could hear him yell"_Hermione_!" some where near the opposite exit.

"Well, now can we go?" Arn said consulting his watch, "Mom's going to kill me if Im late!"

"Yes, now we can go." Pete said knowing that it wouldn't his mom that would cause of his immature death it would be his sister.

They walked towards the exit to the sunlit street were Pete parked there big band van thing. As they got out into the lot Harry suddenly leaped into the air and whooped then yelled something for the whole street to hear,

"THE PITS ARE GOING TO NORTH AMERICA!"

**A/N **(Pits is a shorter name than having to say 'harry arm pits' all the time)

**Done that chapter. So what did you think? Was it OK? I know it was slow and nothing really happened, but that's only the first chapter, the next will be way better! Review and tell me what you thought, because Im only going to continue this if I get more than five reviews.**

**In the next chapter,**

**-Harry and the band, have a crazy trip home**

**-Blasting music and such**

**-playing music**

**-a lot of coke (in this story harry loves coke)**

**-who all is coming on tour with them **

**-we find out what bill had to tell his family**

**I want to know what your fav rock or punk song is and who you want to come on the tour with them, Im open to any suggestions.**

**Oh and if your curious as to why I called there band 'Harry Arm Pits', not because its disgusting or silly but because it has each members name some where in it. **

**Harry, because Harry's the lead singer**

**Arm, because it sounds like Arn, but the M at the end of Arm is for Kira's last name which is Miya.**

**Pits, Because it sounds sorta' like Pete but the I in Pits is for Indigo's name.**

**REVIEW! **

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Sweet home Surry part1

Disclaimer1: Hadn't we been through this before? Yes? Good.

Disclaimer2: Same goes! sighs sadly

A/N

Thank-you so much for reviewing, ChesterStanley, Velvete Curtain and Charlie-Potter1! I read the 1st chapter over again and I don't know how I missed 'those' mistakes, and also keeping in mind that I have been stupidly spelling _those_ wrong it started to bug me two! And ChesterStanley I promise to put 'All The Small Things' in my story along with many songs from Linkin Park, Sum41 and Blink182!yah!

Normal ""

Parselmouth 

Chapter 2

Sweet Home Surry! (for now on, Im going to title my chapters so they parody songs!)

"THE PITS ARE GOING TO NORTH AMERICA!" A number of pigeons that were sitting on the ledge of the train station roof lifted noisily into the air.

"Yah beware North America, because here we come!" Arn imitated Harry by leaping into the air and whooping for the pure joy of it.

"Uh...guys? Sorry to interrupt this little care free little moment, but do any of you remember where we parked?" Pete said gazing around the parking lot for any sign of there van.

"It's hard to miss, it's painted with a with bright blue flames (A/N: the flames are set on pitch black background), how many vans do you see that look like that!" Harry said. (A/N: oh and one more thing, have you seen 'school of rock'? Well if you have, it's the same kind van thing as the dude in there's got but it's in _way_ better condition!)

"While you guys look, _we're _going to wait by the van." Kira said pulling Indigo along behind her.

"Yah, you do that." Pete said not even listening to what was said, nor any of the other males for that matter. They were reeling around and around in circles trying to spot there van. They started going up and down the rows of parked cars. At one point they had to drag Harry away from a (insert your favourite sports car here).

"Why the aren't the girls helping!" Arn said annoyed

"They said they were going to...wait by_ the van. _Oh.".Harry said realization how stupid they were, "Hey! They knew where it was the whole time!" Harry wined.

"OK so where are the van _and_ the girls?" Pete said.

"OVER HERE!" They heard a shout that was no doubt made by Indigo. The boys eventually found where the two girls were shouting from and found the van along with them (obviously).

They found Kira and Indigo sitting cross legged atop the roof of the van laughing, Kira still had the camera trained on everything doing a job of keeping it still.

"What the hell are you doing!" Arn said pissed.

"Oh you know, the usual "_Up on the rooftop listening to punk rock_." She said quoting the song Harry wrote called Rooftops. (A/N: I don't own the song _rooftops _by _mest _but in this fic Harry wrote it OK?)

"Quit it alright? Can we get in the van now, before my licence expires?" Pete said pulling out his keys from his pocket and lodging a key in the lock on the door. They all climed in to the van. Kira got into the passenger seat next to Pete and the rest piled into the back part. In the back, the seats were set so they were along the wall making it sort of like a little livingroom with couches all around the boarder. There was a space in the middle that the seats bordered. And pushed closer to the back door was one of Arn's drum sets. An electric guitar was strewn down on one seats closest to the drum set. As soon as Harry got into the back he went strait to the guitar.

"Oh how I missed you!" He said hugging it close like a four year old would a teddy bear.

"Get over it!" Arn said snorting at Harry's childish display.

"There, there, don't listen to that nasty Arn, Im here now." Harry cooed loudly to his guitar.

"Wuss. My drums and me don't need anybody. We take care of ours selves don't we drums?" Arn said putting on the complete opposite act as Harry's and playing tough-guy. Harry pretended to cry.

"Oh dear," Kira turned to Pete, "There talking to there instruments again, we'd better get the hoes."

"You know I think Harry's to used to things that aren't supposed to talk talking, that he thinks that his guitar _can_ talk." Pete joked.

"Do you think we should point that out to him or ask him what it said it's name was?" Kira kidded back.

Harry and Pete finished there little game and sat down with Indigo who was giggling. Arn sat right next to her and laid an arm around her shoulders

"How's it going babe?" (A/N: they are NOT a couple, Arn's just fooling around!)

"Oh fine." She had on evil grin sliding across her face, but Arn didn't notice this until she turned her head to where Arn's fingers sitting on her shoulder and bit them. Arn yelped, jumping up and wiping his hand on his pants before sticking them in his mouth, and glared daggers at a snickering Indigo.

"You had better not have rabies." He glowered looking down at his hand.

"OK everyone stop fighting, this is going to be a long ride if you don't, so how 'bout some music?" Peet said as he pulled out onto the street and stopped at red light.

"Yeah, pass down an amp will ya Kira?" Harry asked leaning forward in his seat so that he could speak to Kira more easily.

"Say the magic word." Kira taunted, holding the amp up out of his reach.

Harry sighed, and in a fast movement that the others didn't have time to contemplate what he was doing before,

"_Accio _AMP!" There was a small flash of blue and the amplifier ripped its self from Kira's grasp and flew neatly into Harry's own. There was silence untill,

"Harry! Your not supposed to use your magic out side of school!" Indigo squealed.

"Yes I am. 5th years who are going into sixth year are aloud now, with the Voldimort threat, they moved it down a year, so I can use magic now!" Harry said with a smug grin.

"Oh." The others were still shocked, they had heard every thing about magic but had never really seen it with there own eyes.

"That was sweet! Do some thing else!" Arn begged.

"Yeah, go on Harry! Do some thing cool!" Kira said excitedly.

"Fine but only because you've never seen me do stuff like this before, I'll do a couple more things but don't ask me again after this, I'm only going to use my powers..."

"For the good of of the world and bringing justice to the inocent people in need. Yeah we know the whole supper-hero thing." Pete interrupted, "Just do some magic dude!" He urged looking at harry from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, yeah Im getting there! Pull over will ya? I don't want to shock you so much that you drive us into telephonepole." Harry said. Pete complied and pulled over and only then did Harry lift his wand for the second time,

"_Serpensortia_!" Harry hissed quietly and a large snake erupted from the tip of his wand and landed with a thud on the floor of the van. _Hello, over here! _The snake turned to face Harry.

_ Wherrrre am I? And who are youuu? _ The cobra asked Harry, he sounded frightened. In a way, anyone who was just conjured out of thin air would be rightfully scared and confused.

_ My name isssss Harry Potter, what'ssss yourssss? _Harry asked the snaked takeing a quick glance at his friends shock faces before returning his attention back to the snake.

_ My name? I do not possesss ssuch a thhhing. _

_ Oh but you need a name, would you like me to make sssome ssuggestionsssss? _

_ Yesss. _

OK, Harry thought for a moment, _How about, Bob? _

No 

Dude? 

No 

Ssscaly? 

No, what kind of namesss are thesse!? 

Alright, alright, how about...Ssshadow? 

Ssshadow. Ssshadow. Yesss, I like it . He tried the name out a couple of times before settling with it. _I'm cold._ _And I wish to sleep, is my request possible at the moment? _

Yeah, of course, hold on a moment. Harry then conjured a box and put a warming charm in it. Then he set on the ground for Shadow to slide into. He then slid the box carefully under the seat and stood beaming at his accomplishment to successfuly shock his friends.

"Well at lest you took that better than when Ron and Hermione first saw me speak to a snake!" He laughed.

"Dude that was damn sweet!" Arn said in an awed voice.

"Any way the that music we were going to play?" Harry said changing the subject, but he really did want to sing.

"Right. Pete pass me back that bass of yours." Indigo asked standing slightly so that she could take the guitar offered to her. "Thanks."

Arn went and sat his drum set that they had set up for road trip uses. Indigo went and sat down close to Arn and his drum set while Harry, having already hooked up the amp, sat as close to the front as possible so that his electric guitar wasn't dominated by the other two instruments.

"What are we playin'?" Arn asked the other two.

"How about... All The small Things?" Harry suggested. (A/N This one is going out to you ChesterStanley!")

Harry began to tune his guitar and then sat at ready. They then started the intro.

And Harry began to sing,

All the, small things True care, truth brings 

I'll take, one lift Your ride, best trip 

Always, I know 

You'll be at my show 

Watching, waiting, commiserating 

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home 

Na, Na.......(x36) sang Pete and Arn 

Late night, come home Work sucks, I know 

She left me roses by the stairs 

Surprise let me know she cares 

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home 

Na, Na......(x36) Sang Pete and Arn 

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home 

Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill 

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home Keep your head still, 

I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will go on, the night will go on, 

my little windmill....

"Excellent!" Kira cried from the front seat. "So now whatta going to play?"

"Dun'no, pick a song Kira." Harry said ready to tune his guitar again if need be.

"Uh..._All There Is_?'" She named a the first song that came to mind.

"Yeah!" Harry touched up the tuning.

This song goes out to

all the hopeless sinners, with grave allegiances,

so meaningless and vain,

The walking wounded in a pageant of contenders

Who balance on a rail of pain for just a pail of rain

And everything is barely mist, blood relations and bricks

my expression, my confession, add it up, extract a lesson, more than this,

once again, like a bullet as a friend, tell me: can that be all there is?

In my rectory of doubt, I kneel to pray like one devout,

As time the great gray dreamless sleep of a useless modern god

erodes away each storied day as wretched Adams with hell to pay

Content upon a rail of pain for just a little rain.

And everything is dearly missed, blood relations and bricks

my expression, my confession, add it up, extract a lesson, more than this,

once again, like a bullet as a friend, tell me: can that be all there is?

Harry then did a small guitar solo,

There's an endless disposition,

and it doesn't mean a goddamn thing——

there''s space for a paper-airplane race in the eye of a hurricane.

And if pigs could fly, then surely so could I,

but this pedestrian knows better than to even try,

and my divinity is caught between the colors of a butterfly.

And everything is dearly missed, blood relations and bricks

my expression, my confession, add it up, extract duress and more than this,

once again, like a bullet as a friend, tell me: can that be all there is?

All there is?

the song ended there.

"Damn, you know Im really not into it today, I think I'll just listen or something." Indigo said pulling the strap of the bass from around from her shoulder and sitting it down on the floor leaning it against the seat.

"Yeah, me neither, we've been sitting here for ages before we came to get you Harry, we're going into our fif hour just sitting on these damn hard seats, so im kind of tired." Arn agreed yawning.

"Eh. Whatever." They sat for awhile just listening to Kira play with the radio,

"Why the hell are there no good radio stations?!" She said turning the dial all the way back and turning it slowly in the opposite direction so as not to miss anything worth listening to.

"Rap, rap, rap, pop, rap, country, more pop! Holy shit! What's wrong with this country! Stupid MEDIA! STUPID MTV!" Kira yelled as she slammed her fist down on the dashboard.

"Kira! Settle down sis! Don't break anything!" Pete chastised.

"Well come on! Listen to the crap they've got playing! The only reason those _singers_ are famous is sure as hell not because there _talented_ but because they have nice ass's and ware $300 pants!" (A/N yes I know I switched to dollars instead of pounds, because I really don't know how money works over there as I my self am a Canadian, so im going to use dollars OK?) Kira ranted her self out and sat back in her seat wallowing in her bad mood. No one smart enuph to speak to Kira in a mood like this would most likely lose there head.

"So Harry, write any new songs while you were over at that school?" Pete asked in hope of setting a new mood.

"Um... well only one but I did a poem to, sorta, the poems in my pocket and the songs in my trunk. That's all I really had time to do. Been preoccupied this year."

"You haven't told us what new adventure thingy you did this year yet, common cough up!" Arn said grinning expectedly, awaiting this years tale thing.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now OK?" Harry muttered looking away.

"Oh, OK then. Lets at least here the poem then since you have it with you." Arn urged.

"OK, Its not vary good, I still need to fix it,"

"Stop stalling! Lets here it!"

"OK, OK," Harry stood up and reached into his pocket to retrieve two folded pieces of parchment. "It's long and the beginning part sucks."

"Read it!"

"Fine." And Harry began to read,

Broken Wings:

I remember once when I could soar

With out my wings my sole is tore

Among the clouds I could be found

Now my wings are clipped and bound

My eyes you see, emotions unspoken

Lost, confused, my sanity is broken

In my mind dwells my silent scream

You don't hear them, my mind is where they team

My heart is gripped with silent fear

Down my cheek ventures one silent tear

upon cold stone is were im lane

Bleeding, gasping with jeering pain

Upon my walls sit crimson coloured stains

In my mind clouded in pain, tears fall freely among the rain

Waiting, begging for this damn life to end

To late my sanity can not be mend

Though fait's eye's are glazed with madness, I fear there is more it holds in store

Im alive for now but there is one question, "What is it all for?"

Peace by peace, from my mind my happiness is ripped

Left alone upon the belt in which my back is whipped

Your not really there, don't really exist, a figment of my mind

my wings were there all along just waiting for me to find

Now I see if I look deep enough into your vary core

Im left alone and once again forever I can soar

Upon the air I look down on you but look away 'cause I don't care

I was wrong and now your gone, my wings sail freely through the air

You weren't really there when into the wall I was violently thrown,

When my shoulder hit and my lip was split and pain was all I had known

I remember once when hunger was strong, coldness pressing with the dark

But now my wings are spread out wide, the sky is my fun park

Amongst the blood I could once be found

When arms and legs were strongly bound

But now however, the pain and blood are no longer

To say it was all real, oh how I couldn't be wronger

Now you see, that I no longer bare my chains, higher and higher into the sky I roam

The moon is high, the clouds shine silver, with one thought upon my mind and at last I know I Home.

"Right, you don't have to comment, I know it sucks. But do you want to here the song? It's better."

"Actually Harry, it didn't suck at all. To bad it couldn't be made into a song. But Anywho, yeah lets here this song!" Pete said thoughtfully from the front seat. Harry pulled his trunk out from under his seat and started to rummage through its contents. He then pulled from it a small book that the others recognized as his song journal. He flipped it to right page and sat back down.

He read,

My silent thoughts were broken only by your foot steps,

echoing off the walls of my mind,

humming a tune as your feet, they stepped the beat.

Your smile innocent, and from your body I could almost smell the heat,

but on the inside,

You're the devil who plagued my MIND!

Scratched it from behind!

You cut the strings that clasped

me to my sanity! My sanity! Sanity!

Cats they prowl and wolves they howl,

though none reach the limit of foul,

your heart holds the bounds to high to reach

and in the depths of Hell you teach, 'cause,

You're the devil who plagued my MIND!

Scratched it from behind!

You cut the strings that clasped me to my sanity! My sanity. Sanity! (Echos 'sanity')

Cut it! Slashed it! Bashed it right out of my head!

I hated all those stupid things you said! 'Cause,

You're the devil who plagued my MIND!

Scratched it from behind!

You cut the strings!

Yeah, you cut the strings that once bore my sanity! My sanity! Sanity, sanity, sanity, sanity, sanity...

"Then it fades out, well, how was that?" Harry asked as he finished.

"Excellent! When do we learn it?"

**A/N :OK im going to cut the chapter here, its not done persay, as im going to continue the chapter, nut since this is just getting boaring, im going to stop or it will keep going like this. the next part of the chapter will be way better! Its just that i get this hell load of homework to its hard to consentrate when the rest of my consentration went out to stupid math and all other subjects that should be made illigal! **

**I HATE SCHOOL!**

**Tell me what you thought of the poem and the song below it. sorry for the crappy chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Authors note damn!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello it's me again. Before I post chapter three, I have some things say. I feel I have to explain my horrid spelling and my other mistakes, but before I go gibbering on I would like say a couple of things to the people who reviewed,

To Velvet Curtain

you are the best reviewer any writer could ask for! You point out the parts you liked and the parts you think should be fixed up. It helps so much with your reviews to be able to look back on them to see what I could add, to make my story better!

I wrote the poem, and the song beneath it. I can't believe you liked my poem! I was bored one night and ended up writing that!

Yes I was smart enough to use spell check this time. heehee.

One more thing, Its coming _out of_ the 5 book, so Sirius is dead. I WANT MY SIRIUS BACK! It's not fair that JK had to kill him!

Yellowcard is a sweet-ass band and if you want Avril Lavigne and Good Charlotte, so be it, poof, they're songs are going to be in my story to!

Luv from Never-fear-death

To ChesterStanley

You are my inspiration! I luv your reviews! They keep me writing faster so I can please you with the next chapter! The artists you requested are still to come so be patient OK!

Luv from Never-fear-death

To Raven

I totally agree with you, MY SPELLING DOES SUCK! Its my worst thing in school! In fact the only thing Im good at, at all, is drawing but drawing isn't a talent, it's a way of seeing, so I suck at just about everything. I have never had a good mark to proud of in school, I hate school! I hate my past teachers, and so my rebellious side takes over and I try to make their life a living hell since they seemed determined to make my hell!

But did you have to review just to rub that in! Still, you've got to admit, 30 misspells is better than my usual 100 on some things!

To Charley-potter1

You liked my song and poem! Hell, you like my story! Wow! You're the greatest! Thank-you so, so much for reviewing!

Luv from Never-fear-death

Thank-you all for reviewing! Now Im going to babble on, on a few things. Important babble nevertheless so please don't leave yet!

First Im sorry for my spelling mistakes, I wasn't going to finish this story before (I am now!) It is my first story here on this site so I just wanted to get the feel for posting and stuff, you know see how it works and stuff? I think Iv got it now so Im going to step it up I few notches in my finished presentation of each chapter, so that means less errors, and me being more serious about writing them.

OK, im about to shut-up but first, I have to say that im typing slower right now because I sprained two of my fingers playing foot ball and their all swollen and painful and not to mention the stupid ball broke one of my fingernails! Not that I care or anything, Im not the kind of girl who cares about her nails. I don't give a damn about mine, it just hurts like hell! Anywho, see ya next chapter!


	4. Sweet home Surry part2

Disclaimer: HE'S MINE! MINE! IM NEVER GIVING HIM BACK! HAHAHA! OK, so mabe I don't own anything, but a girl can wish can't she?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sweet ass songs that are featured in this fic. cries loudly

Mystic Wonder: OMG! I have never heard of Alkaline trio before you mentioned them, so I went on this Downloading spree, and now I abscessed with them! How I survived with out them I have no I idea! Bad Religion, AFI and Alkaline Trio are as of this moment my fav bands! (Bad Religion and AFI have been my two faves for the past two years.) They're songs will make the most appearances in this fic. Im sorry that Im going to have to put a few of the bands you asked me not to put in my fic (I really am), but not many people have heard **_'real'_** rock and punk, just that media satisfying crap, so your going to have put up with just a _few_ songs of the crappy (you didn't hear this from me) artist and bands! OK? Sorry!

Velvet Curtain: Never heard of yellow card?! What kind of school is that! Let me help you strangle them! Hehe.

Sorry for the wait! My computer screwed up and homework hasn't been fun either!

Chapter 2½ (hehe)

Sweet home Surry½

"Excellent!" when do we learn it?" Indigo said enthusiastically. Harry shrugged. "You know, we should use it for our tour! We're going to need all the songs we can get!" She continued.

"Yeah Harry, your going to have a lot of late nights during the time before we go, as your our leading lyricist." Pete stated seriously, observing at Harry through the rearview mirror as Harry once again shrugged. "Dude you OK? You look a little down."

"Fine." Harry yawned. He felt suddenly worn-out. "Im just tired." But Pete saw something deeper as he continued to regard Harry in the mirror. _Oh no, _he thought, _something else has happened_. Harry was now settling himself deeper into the sweet in an attempt to get more comfortable. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Kira's muttered, "Lazy." and then nothing.

The others sat in silence for a while until Pete spoke up,

"Something else has happened, remember last year? How he came home totally bummed out? Well it's the same this year, in a couple of days we're going to get the whole terrifying tail of how he barley survived against some heartless bastard. It's the same thing every year since he when to that school."

"Yeah, we know Pete, I just hope it worse bad as his horrid relationship with that Cho chick." Kira said as she turned around to get a good look at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling slowly. She giggled slightly.

"What?" Pete raised an eye brow, "something funny?"

"Yes." she said simply, she hand an air of female superiority, something that said, _I know something and you don't_.

"Can I ask what it is?" Pete asked rolling his eyes.

"You could but do you want to?"

"Stop being difficult Kira. Pleas just answer the question." Pete was especially used to the two girls' games as he lived with one of them. (A/N Just incase anyone forgot, Pete and Kira are twins.)

"Fine, Its just that Harry looks so _adorable _when he's a sleep. He's got this all-grown-up-independence thing about him when he's awake, but when he's asleep he looks so innocent and insignificant. Know what I mean?" Kira finished. They could hear Indigo giggling in the back, she alone know what Kira was talking about. The boys just looked lost _(typical boys) _(A/N hehe, sorry guys, couldn't resist)

"Yeah Harry's small, but the dude could kick any of our ass's if he wanted," Said Pete. "Not saying he would, just saying that if he woke up one morning with some crazy thought lodged into his mind and that said to kick our butts, we'd be dead." Pete said matter-a-factly.

"That's not what I meant." Kira muttered.

"Careful, Pete, he might not be totally asleep, you don't want to give him ideas, not that he needs them, remember what he did to his cousin when he dissd his parents?" Arn laughed.

_#flashback#_

Harry, Kira, Pete, Indigo and Arn were sitting around in the Dursley's living room watching some lame show called _The Wonderful World of Pens. _They all just stared stonily at the t.v screen, long since interested in the real world. They hardly noticed when Dudley walked in, but something in the back of they're minds said _action! _Even if watching somebody walk across a room was hardly action, but compared to watching how pens are boxed and shipped, it was the entertainment of the century.They turned they're attention to Dudley as he stepped up to Harry. He looked like he'd been crying.

"A girl at my school was killed yesterday." he said through gritted teeth.

Harry was silent for a moment, before he shuddered a lame, "O-oh." _That was unexpected_. He thought confused, why did he want to know if someone died? Not that he didn't care, but why would Dudley feel the need to tell him? _Oh no. he wants someone_ _to comfort him._ Though Harry knew better to get up and go and hug Dudley Dursley, he was vary unpredictable at times.

"Hey Dudley?" Arn said loudly, "It wasn't that girl you had the crush on was it? You know that what's her name, Ashley... King or something?" Arn asked rudely. He got a kick from Indigo for that. A fresh wave tears splattered down Dudley's cheeks at Arn's words but he still had his attention to Harry.

"She's dead, you knew I liked her! I know you did! And you killed her with your freakishness! Just because you thought it would be funny to watch me suffer!" He bellowed through his tears,

"WHOA! Dudley, your accusing me of MURDER!" Harry then stood up defensively.

"I hate you! Its your fault! If you weren't born, if your fking, freak parents were killed earlier and you were..." He stopped mid sentence as the room had gone suddenly cold. Harry had a murderous glint in his eyes and you could almost smell the sudden charge of power in the room. The lights flickered slightly but all else was still, it was like somebody had turned off all the sound, you could no longer hear the t.v going on about pens, you could no longer hear the birds through the opened window which the breeze no longer filtered through.

"HARRY! Calm down! Your going to kill some one!" Kira shouted dashing over to him, along with the others, they grabbed his arms in an attempt to turn him from his cousin so that he had time to get his powers under control. "Common, Harry deep breath. Good. Better now?" the atmosphere went back to normal and Harry nodded while he swallowed.

Then, before any one could grab him again, he turned, vaulting the couch between him and Dudley, he through him self at his cousin with astonishing strength for someone of that sise. In about a third of a second, Harry had his cousin pinned to the floor, his knees pinning Dudley's arms to the ground and Harry had himself place on Dudley's large chest, his hands clasped around Dud's thick throat. By now the others were desperately trying to pry Harry from this cousin. It was mayhem. Dudley had managed to free his arms, and now they were in violent scuffle, each aiming for the others neck. Surprisingly, Harry was winning, they had gotten to there feet some how, and he now had Dudley pressed face first against the wall, he was twisting Dudley's wrist in a way that made the other cry out and beg fore release.

The door slammed open at that moment making everyone stoop dead in there tracks, in walked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They froze, grocery bags falling from there hands in shock as the scene unleashed its self to they're eyes, this is what they saw, there nephew pressing there son against the wall while Dudley seemed to be attempting a grab at Harry's hare. Harry's friends, where assembled around the fighting pair. Pete and Arn seemed to have been trying them apart while Kira and Indigo were hugging each other, terrified, they'd never seen Harry so angry before and had made mental notes to never insult Harry's parents, even if it was just a joke, in fact they decided they would never mention his parents around him, if they could help it.

"BOY! Release my son IMMEDIATELY!" Vernon bellowed regaining himself. He stepped forward when Harry hesitated, he dropped trembling hands to his side quickly and stepping back. When his Uncle continued to advance, he took more steps back until his back was pressed against the wall. Dudley scooted over to his mother and hid behind her. She didn't even notice, she was looking at Vernon fearing what was to come next, instead of just watching, she grabbed Dudley and hulled him out into the hall and into the kitchen.

_#End Flashback#_

Kira shuddered as she remembered what came next, Vernon did_ some things_ to Harry, who after about five minuets, lost his cool again. He had ripped his wand from the makeshift holder he had made, connected to his belt and pointed it strait at his uncle. Its was then Vernon's turn to step back. They had calmed down after that Harry was sent to his room after me made his friends swear never to speak a word of this to anyone, they had been sent home. It was that night that Harry and Vernon had made they're deal to give Harry a pizza party and some cash every time he was hit. Vernon didn't believe in hitting children but sometimes his nephew could be so infuriating.

"Yeah, Arn we remember, how can you forget, I don't think Iv ever been so afraid before that _incident_." Kira said.

"Hey, guys you wanna stop for some food? There's a place coming up." Pete, said swivelling around in his seat so that he could see the other two before turning back to the road.

"Sure, do you think we should wake Harry up, I doubt that train food is all that good." Arn asked.

"Leave it to me!" Indigo said, but not making any move to actually wake him. Instead she had an evil grin spreading across her face and any questions the others had about why she wasn't trying to wake Harry up, died in they're throats as they decided they didn't want to know.

Pete drove up to the pick-up window of a small pizza shop, after stopping at the box to order they're food (two boxes of pizza). Pete stuck his arm out of the window to hand the woman the money, she took it and disappeared into the shop to retrieve they're order. She returned a moment later with the food and handed it out to Pete who took it and handed it to Kira and pulled out of the drive-up through parking lot and out onto the road again.

"OK," Kira opened the top box, "Extra cheese stays up here and this one goes back there with you guys." She handed one of the boxes back to Indigo's out stretched hands. Indigo, who still wore her evil smirk as she set the box down between her and Arn.

"Pete, were did you put that case of coke?" Indigo asked, standing and putting her hands on the ceiling to help her keep her balance.

"Under Harry's seat. Why...oh. Never mind." Pete nearly laughed, he just realised what was about to happen and grinned in a way that mirrored Indigo's, two more of these smiles sprouted over the other two as they two figured it out as well.

Indigo crept silently over two Harry's side and knelt down, she felt around, looking for the case. She never took her eyes from Harry's sleeping face. He looked as if he dreaming, but still she couldn't be sure. If he cracked a eye open she'd be caught and the joke would be ruined. She found the case and levitated it over to her seat and placing it on her other side, fortunately Harry was still out. She stifled a giggle as she removed a pop (A/N Im Canadian so I call soda or what ever you want to call it, pop, I heard that, that's not the case with the stats and other places,) from the pack. She held it out in front of her, the fingers on her right hand set on the tab ready to open the coke can.

"Everyone ready?" She asked, the others nodded and she began to count down, "3, 2...1!" She pulled back the tab, it gave way with a _ssspppiff _sound. Harry's eye's snapped open and he bolted up right staring wildly around until his eyes fell on the coke in Indigo's hand.

"Coke!" He stated enthusiastically.

"Yup. Coke." Indigo said calmly, she took a sip of the coke and dramatically, rubbed her stomach, "Umm." She liked her lips and put a look of pure pleasure on her face.

"Hey, no fair!" Harry looked on with jealousy, you see, Harry is obsessed with coke. That's the one down fall of Hogwarts, no coke.

"Oh, im sorry, did you want one?" Indigo said, but making no move to give him one. Harry nodded vigorously his glasses slipping down his nose.

"Well, you'll have to beg." She said dropping the curtain that had blocked her evil grin at last.

"Oh common! Give me one! Please?" He begged.

"No sale. Even the dogs can do better than that!"

"Fine." Harry said. He reached up and removed his glasses from his face, flicking hare delicately from his eyes and face. He crossed over to join Indigo on her seat. He sat right up next to her, he going to use the 'ol Potter charm. He looked strait into her eyes knowing he could make her crack with ease.

"You know that's not fair,"he whispered so that only she could hear. He never looked away, but blinking slightly. "Can I have a pop now?" He leaned closer so he could whisper it right in her ear. Indigo's heart must have skipped a few beats, she could feel his warm breath against her neck as he whispered something to her, only her subconsciousness seemed to understand, because she answered,

"Uh-hun." She said not moving. Bright green eyes bore into hers, his perfect features making a vary feminine part of her mind scream, _Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! _He edged closer, leaning across her to reach for a coke, not taking his eyes from her's. She sort of made to cut his hand off but stoped when he reach up to brush a lock of dark red hare from her face. Harry had focussedhis magic into his hand and carefully, only releasing a tinny bit, created spark and making the thing revolve around his fingers and spin it's self around her hare as his fingers made contact with it, then disappeared in a spiralling mist. Again he reached across to retrieve a can of pop. _A little further, don't take your eyes off her...got it! _

"HA!" Harry leapt up off her seat and flew across to his own seat. He grinned at her stunned face, she looked absolutely horrified.

"Y-you! You...! That's not fair!" She was at a loss for words and absolutely fuming with rage. Harry knew he would pay dearly in the long run, but right now he had won. The score was one-one in there little game, males on females, the girls had gotten them with the 'lost van incident' and now Harry with his clever male charm work.

Harry and Arn exchanged hi-fives, "HA! Pothead strikes again!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Harry said grinning. He sat back on his seat after getting one more slap on the back in congratulation by Arn.

"So Harry, when are you going to spill your little story about your heroic mission thingy, what ever you super hero dudes call them." Arn asked innocently. Harry knew better, when the hell ever is Arn innocent? Harry glared, super hero? Hell, he was no super hero! He got his godfather killed for Christ sakes! His face dropped and he put on an invisible mask to hide any emotion that his friends were likely to see.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Oh, common! It can't be that bad!"

"Arn." Pete warned, shooting him a look through the rear view mirror.

"Never mind Pete, I might as well get it over with." Harry took a deep breath and lunched into his story of what happened in the department of mysteries and his blaming himself for Sirius's death and how he felt that it was his fault, and then the prophecy which held his fate, kill or be killed, sorta like Darwin's law, eat or be eaten. When he finally talked him self out, he waited for his friends reactions as he played with a rip in the seam of his overly large black shirt. Nothing happened for a long while. Kira, Indigo and Arn stayed silent as they knew to leave this sort of thing to Pete, who was studding Harry , once again through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, I guess you got your work cut out for ya, little dude." Pete said in way that closed the conversation, seeing as Harry didn't feel up to talking about his ordeal any further. "Anywho, I want music damn it! I don't care if you guys aren't in the mood or not! What's pizza and pop with out rock?!" He successfully managed to change the subject.

"Right-o Pete dude, what we playin'...?" Arn asked but was interrupted by Kira,

"Hey what's that?" she said pointing out her window to a large sign up a head. The others in the back all leaned forward to see what she was pointing at. Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked out at the sign that read, X-Game Competition 1pm-5pm/ Live Band Playing in closing ceremony(5:30pm). Band Playing: Dude Fest.

"Looks sweat, to bad its after five." Kira said.

"Hey there's still a show..."

"No way are we stopping again! My sis's dance exhibition is in at nine! No time." Arn said sitting back in his seat. To his horror, Pete slowed down and turned into the parking lot.

"What the hell are you doing!" Arn all but yelled.

"Chill out dude. Its 5:40 I just want to hear a bit of the band that's playing that's all, I doubt we'd be aloud in. We'd probably need a ticket or something. He stuck his head out the window after parking it in the closest place, and strained his ears to pick up any sounds of a band, nothing. Kira opened her door and stepped out onto the pavement, she shielded her eyes with her hand against the setting sun, as she did so she caught sight of something or someone running towards them. It was a squat little man, balding and waring a white button up shirt and a pair of black, dress pants.

"There you are! Your late! Its insane out there..." The little man said looking throughly relived.

"Whoa! What are you talking about? Who are you?" Kira said putting her hands up to silence the man.

"You mean your not the band...what are they called, _Dude Fest_?" The Pits shook their heads. The man looked suddenly near tears.

"But you are _a _band?"

"Yes...Your band late or something?" Kira caught on immediately as to what the man was getting to but answered like she had no idea.

"Yes they are, so you're a band, all of you?"he said slyly, looking at all the teens assemble before him. Some were holding instruments. Harry (who had his guitar in hand) and the other two who were sitting in the back had filed out a few moments before to see who Kira was talking to.

"Yes, this our whole band. Why do you ask?" Kira said in her most innocent voice.

"Could you play reserve? Please? It was suppose to be a normal controlled show but the kids are turning it into a mosh-pit trying to keep them selves entertained!" He begged.

"Guys, no. My sister's dance recital, remember?" Arn said a little panicky.

"Oh, common Arn, has your sister ever been to one of _your_ gigs why go to her's? Just call your mom, she'll understand, she's all for our band!" Kira said throwing Arn her cell phone.

"Ya, like it will be that easy." he grumble but dialled his home number as he went to the other side of the van.

"We'll play, just wait for our friend to call his mum."

"Don't worry your selves with hulling your instruments onto the stage, everything you'll need is already set up for you." The man said beaming at them.

"I don't play any other guitar but my own!" Harry throwing the strap of his guitar around his shoulder as he said that.

Arn came back around the van and declared that his mom said it was ok if he missed his sisters dance thing and that his mom would be calling everyone's parents or guardians to notify them of there children's late arrival. And soon they were being lead through the competition grounds to the main building where they were met by many relived smiles. They were led just off the stage where they could her the annoyed screams of hundreds of spectators.

"OK this is what happens, you go out when I introduce you and then you just play as many songs as you can before _our_ band gets hear and then we pay you for whatever length of time you spend playing here. Got it?" The little man who's name they still did not know asked. They nodded. "Good." he turned to walk onto the stage but turned back and asked, "Do you have a name, your band I mean?"

"Harry Arm Pits." Harry said and watched the man raise an eyebrow but say nothing and just hurry onto the stage microphone in hand.

"This is so exciting! Our first real show!" Kira squealed in delight.

"Its not really a show, we're probably only going to have time to play one or two songs before the real band gets here. So what are we playing first?" Pete said looking at Harry for the last part.

"What about "Beautiful?" Harry suggested, it was a good song to star with, it gave people an idea of who they are. (AN: THIS IS IMPORTANT! Everyone reading this take two minutes and go to west49 .com right NOW! I could not find the lyrics for the first two songs I want on there show, but you can here the song 'beautiful' by social code and the 'next big thing' by 1208 on that site. Now as soon as you get into that site go to the playlist in the top right corner and click on 'next' and then click on the first song and imagine Harry and the others playing it, then go the 'next big thing' and do the same. Thank-you!)

"Beautiful' sounds great."

"Shh. He's about to say our name."

"HARRY ARM PITS!" They walked onto the stage to large blast of cheers and screams. They stepped over to there places. Arn slipping onto the seat behind the drum set and began testing the microphone and drums as the others were tuning varius guitars. Harry was the lead singer and guitarist. Kira, also playing electric guitar set up not to far from Harry. Pete and Indigo were closest to Arn ready with the basses.

"You guys ready?" Harry said quietly to is friends behind him. They gave thumbs up or nodded. He then turned to the microphone and addressed the crowd.

"HEY! You may not have heard of us unless you hang around Surry, a couple hours from here, but any way, we're the Harry Arm Pits and we're going to play you a song called 'Beautiful." More rounds of cheering blasted back at them by the hundreds of teens illuminated by the setting sun, all looked ready for some good music.

Indigo and Pete started with a heavy bass intro with Harry starting softly in the background and then the softness broke as Arn, Kira, and Harry beat hard on there instruments, Harry with the rhythm, and then started to sing,

People all ways try to put me down

but I, I don't ever give a fuck what people say!

I try listen to the voice inside my head

I try, I try, I try...!

I feel so beautiful today!

(Pete:) (Ba ba ba ba ba bada ba!)

Your just so typical, you can't break me!

Im not ever going to fall in line caus' I,

I don't wanna be another plastic mind

I try listen to the voice inside my head

I try, I try, I try...!

I feel so beautiful today!

(Pete:) (Ba ba ba ba ba bada ba!)

Your just so typical, you can't break me!

I feel so beautiful to day!

(Pete:) (Ba ba ba ba ba bada ba!)

Your just so typical, you can't break me!

Your just like everybody, why would I wanna be like you?!!

(A/N then it dose this weird thing...)

(Pete:) 1! 2! 3! 4!

I feel so beautiful today!

(Pete:) (Ba ba ba ba ba bada ba!)

Your just so typical, you can't break me!

I feel so beautiful today!

(Pete:) (Ba ba ba ba ba bada ba!)

Your just so typical, you can't break me!

(Pete:) BA BA BA BA BADA BA!

(A/N the lyrics are probably wrong is places since I had to get them by listening to the song about twenty times and writing the sentences as fast I could before starting the song over again to get the next part!)

As the song ended they were met by new screams of approval. Harry grinned and turned to the band, "Next song, "Next Big Thing." He turned back to the mike

(Insert lyrics here, can't find them, just listen to the song on west49 .com or download it or call a friend who can download it and listen to it over the phone. Sweet song you don't wanna miss it!)

"Next song is "Queen of Pain" Harry said to the others. (AN Ill stop doing this don't worry, this my fav song right now (by alkaline trio!)

They all started the song together, before harry started singing...

There's a fire forming

not too far from here.

Out on the east coast maybe

it resides in you my dear.

We're worn out on all courtesy

we've made our curtain calls.

Like vampire bats deprived of blood

into the New York City night we crawl.

And you've got a funny way of showing

off your bathroom surgery.

You said you were just cooling down

from plans of leaving me.

There something i should tell you

for we may not have much time...

I've never met arms like yours.

And the stars at night are big and

bright deep in your eyes miss vincent.

You told me once i made you smile

we both know damn well i didn't.

I'm not much of a jester

but i'd test poison food for you your majesty.

You're royal blue.

I'm loyalty, my king of pain.

There's a hard rain falling,

flooding your attic it's clear.

It can't put out the fire

that resides in you my dear.

There's something i should tell you

for we may not have much time.

I've never seen scars like yours.

Next song: punk rock song (bad religion)

have you been to the desert?  
have you walked with the dead?  
there's a hundred thousand children being killed for their bread  
  
and the figures don't lie they speak of human disease  
but we do what we want and we think what we please  
  
have you lived the experience?  
have you witnessed the plague?  
people making babies sometimes just to escape  
in this land of competition the compassion is gone  
yet we ignore the needy and we keep pushing on  
we keep pushing on  
  
this is just a punk rock song  
written for the people who can see something's wrong  
like ants in a colony we do our share  
but there's so many other fuckin' insects out there  
and this is just a punk rock song  
(like workers in a company we do our share  
but there's so many other fuckin' robots out there)  
  
have you visited the quagmire?  
have you swam in the shit?  
the party conventions and the real politik  
the faces always different, the rhetoric the same  
but we swallow it, and we see nothing change  
nothing has changed...  
  
10 million dollars on a losing campaign  
20 million starving and writhing in pain  
big strong people unwilling to give  
small in vision and perspective  
one in five kids below the poverty line  
one population runnin' out of time

Next song: Sinister Rouge (bad religion)

Innocents burned,  
alive at the stake  
Tortured and dumpedIn nameless graves  
Centuries wane  
Authority died  
Scattering seeds of ancient lies  
  
Sinister rouge  
Coming back for more  
To even the score  
Sinister rouge  
Coming back for more  
To even the score  
  
Child molesters  
And Jesuits  
Holding secret conference  
Underneath the pontiff''s nose  
And only God will ever know  
  
Sinister rouge  
Coming back for more  
To even the score  
Sinister rouge  
Coming back for more  
To even the score  
  
Give us this day  
Our daily bread  
Your legacy  
We'll not forget  
Lick the wounds  
Cleanse the land  
The modern world  
Rejects your hand  
  
Sinister rouge  
Coming back for more  
To even the score  
Sinister rouge  
Coming back for more  
To even the score  
  
Sinister rouge  
The nightmare comes in sinister rouge

The next song was just an instrumental, no vocalization at all. Harry looked over to see if he could make out anything out back stage as he played, ('Overturn' by bad religion) "_where was that _other_ band?"_ he thought as the song ended. They continued to play as the sun sunk further leave the stars in its wake. They played, Social Suicide next, then, Boy Who Destroyed The World: (AN: top of the playlist on '_Tony Hawk's Pro Skater3'_) Next it was 'Leaving Song' (AFI)

this was a bit slower, it started with Harry playing alone and then the others kicked in with there instruments and Harry started to sing.

Don Ì 


	5. Sweet home Surry part3

Disclaimer: Grabs Harry and runs. trips. damn.

Disclaimer: why I write these things, I have yet to find out.

Another great thanks to my reviewers. I luv you all!

Chapter two and three quarters (this is the last part of this chappie, I swear!)

A/N this is going to be extremely short, this chapter is just so I can get Harry and the others home finally and then get on with the fun stuff!

Harry climbed back into the van, sliding into the back seat as he took his guitar from his shoulder. He laid down on his back and just bathed in the memory of hundreds of people screaming their approval for Harry and his band. They did their best, and their best was accepted. Pete, who was back in the front, injected the key into its place to start the car. Arn was grinning from ear to ear. Harry looked questionably at him and Arn caught this,

"What? I got out of going to my sister's dance thing to play in a concert!" His grin reflected on the others making them smile in a content manner them selves, all basking in ones own recollection of the night.

"What time is it?" Harry asked looking to the front of the van, as he could not see the clock in the dash from were he lay and being to lazy to actually sit up and check it him self.

"11: yahhhhh15" Kira yawned, Indigo yawned not a second later.

"Can't wait to get home. My bed seems to be calling me." Indigo said laying down on her side and curling into a warm ball and closing her eyes.

It was dark in the back of the van. Harry, who was exhausted, couldn't seem let himself fall asleep despite his silent protests, it was to dark to read as only a faint glow from the street beyond the windshield was able to penetrate to the back seat in which Harry occupied. Instead, he decided to lay staring blankly at the black ceiling above, letting his mind wander back to the hours before. The last two hours of the trip dragged by slowly. But eventually, the noises of the city penetrated the silence of the country highways. Harry sat up and leaned forward slightly, to watch Pete pull onto a familiar parkway not far from were they lived. And in no time at all, they were travelling up Privet drive and pulling into number 11, Pete and Kira's house.

"Home at last, Harry could you wake those two up back there?" Pete asked as Kira opened her door and climb out.

"Indigo, Indigo...time to get up, we're home now...." he said gently shaking her shoulders at the same time giving Arn a swift kick to the leg.

"Hey, what the hell?" Arn yelped, now fully awake and glaring daggers at harry as he nursed the knee that was kicked.

"Time to get up, Petes got to drive you back to the farm, we're at Pete and Kira's right now." Harry answered.

"Oh."

Indigo and Harry climbed out of the van and stepped down onto the pavement to meet Kira. The only ones to remain inside the van were Pete and Arn. Arn lived on a farm on the outskirts of Surry, where he and his family bread horses. Pete rolled down his window so that he could say good night to Harry and Indigo. They were to walk home from there. Harry lived across the street and Indigo lives around the block, her's and Harry's back yards practically touch.

"Night Pete, Arn, Kira!" Both Harry and Indigo bid there farewells before crossing the street together, Indigo would just hop Harry's back fence and go through her backyard and into her house. Harry walked her to the side of the house to open the back gate for her.

"See ya!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the darkness of the yard, he could hear the rattle of the fence as she clambered over it. Harry stepped back to pull the gate closed, he locked it and made his way to the front of the house. He reached the front door only to find out it was locked. He lifted the welcome mat in search of the extra house key.

"Damn, they moved it again." He looked every where he could think of before emitting defeat.

"They probably brought in the house after Arn's mum called, just to spite me." He sat down on the front step debating wether or not to knock and try to wake someone up to let him in. Even if he did manage to wake someone, would they let him in? Finally he came to a decision, he could not sleep out here on the porch all night, he would have to face the consequences. He stood up and made his way over to the door and banged on it loud enough to wake the entire house. He knew he shouldn't push it, but he was tired and wanted nothing more then his bed, go to sleep and to not get up again until noon next day. He waited for someone to answer the door but no one came. He knocked again, only a bit louder this time. Again, nothing.

He yet again, he sat down on the step to contemplate his options. Nothing but sitting here came to mind. He laid back on the porch, the hard, cold stone sent chills through his spine. _The back yard might be more comfortable._ But that thought was quickly crushed, if Indigo decided to come over to his house in the morning and see him asleep on the lawn, not only would she have a fit of laughter, but it would be a good opportunity to get back at him for the coke thing. He just laid back and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep as he woke up with Pete and Kira standing over him.

"Locked out?" Kira smirked.

"Hello to you to." Harry said sitting up and looking around.

"Pete just drove in. He said he saw you laying on your front porch, said you were probably lock out. Right?"

"Yup." Harry said standing up from his position on the step.

"Did you try knocking? The spare key?" Kira asked.

"No, I just stared at the door, sat down and went to sleep." Harry said sarcastically.

"Our, mom says you can crash at our place tonight." Pete said motioning to his front door were his mother stood watching and waiting for them to cross back over to the house.

"OK, thanks." Harry said gratefully. They made their way back to the Twins (Pete and Kira) house where they were greeted by their mother. Harry was engulfed in a large hug by Miss. Miya, before being lead up the stares by Pete and Kira.

"You can have the spare room, my mom redid the whole thing in May, you'll be the first to sleep in it since." Harry nodded,

"Night." he said as Pete proceeded to his respectful bedroom as Kira did the same. Harry stepped through the door to his left flicking on the light and closing the door behind him. He stripped his shirt off and kicked his socks from his feet. He pulled back the covers and slid into the cool sheets before sinking into his pillow with a contented sigh. His eyes drooped leaving him engulfed in a world of sleep.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to get that part over with and I need to know a few things before I proceed with the next chapter.**

**First, I need to know your opinions on who should come on the tour with them.**

**For sure is, **

**harry**

**kira**

**pete **

**arn**

**ron **

**hermione **

**ginny **

**fred **

**george **

**others I want your opinion on,**

**neville **

**malfoy**

**luna**

**seamus**

**dean**

**lavender**

**parvati **

**padma**

**cho**

**ernie**

**justin**

**hannah**

**If there is someone who you really want to come who I have not mentioned or if there is someone you strongly hate and do not want to attend the tour with The Pits than say so, because if you don't Im putting all of the above in.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Skaters

Disclaimer: Harry and all belong to the god JK.R not me, im just one of her faithful servants.

Disclaimer: dun own no songs ya hear?

**SORRY! I didn't mean to make you wait so long but I had two projects I have to have in to my 'stupid(!)' teachers and I'd rather not flunk. **

**Go to my bio and click on that lil link thing on the bottom, don't ask questions just do it pleeze? And Im about to post a dark fic story thing, so if you like dark fics then check it out, pleeze? Don't forget to review it! And guess what? Billy Talent are going to do an interview before there show tonight in Toronto! Yah! Sorry im a fan of B.T!**

**And also, I read my story over again and OMG I have got to be more careful with my friggin' spelling, I must have more mistakes than every fanfic on this site put together! Iv been spelling things I _know_ how to spell, totally wrong, like in the first or second chapter I spelt 'just' with a 'g' and there are a whole bunch more as you know! God I hate my self!**

**On more thing, how does the BETA thing work? I know what they do, but how does it work? If you could give me a hand on that it would be greatly appreciated! Thank-you!**

Chapter 3 **Skaters** ( _song by bad religion_)

Date in story: July 2

Harry was woken abruptly by a pillow that was thrown strait at his face.

"What the hell!" he said taking the pillow in his own hands and hurling it back at the original owner.

"Hey watch it!" It was Pete, he stood in the doorway hands still out in the position in which he had caught the pillow. "Iv been trying to wake you up fore like _three_ seconds so I had to resort to _the pillow._"

"Three seconds?!!? I thought you were supposed to be the patient one!" Harry said while reaching over to the bedside table that held his glasses and placing them securely on his nose.

"Mum told me to wake you up, she wants you to eat before you leave, OK?"

"Sure." Harry was dreading going home, his uncle is going to give him hell for not returning at a more appropriate time last night. He rolled over and fell out of bed with a BANG!

"Oww..." he groaned. _This is not my day and its barely begun! what next?_ He'd rather not know. He heard laughter in the doorway, Pete was back, probably because of the noise. He didn't say anything just laughed like the crazy man he is.

"Oh shut up, you do that all the time too!" Harry said while untangling himself from the sheets.

"Pete! Come give me a hand with breakfast!" Mrs. Miya's voice came from the bottom of the stares. Pete still laughing made his way down the stares to help his mother. Grumbling, face red, Harry followed. He met Kira at the top of the stares so they descended them together.

"What's was Pete laughing at? He sounded like a friggin' seal."

"_I heard that_!"

When breakfast was ready and they were all sitting down, both Pete and Kira were sniggering away. Pete told Kira what had happened up stares, but in a way that made it sound much funnier than it actually was. After Harry finished his plate food and politely turned down seconds he thanked them for letting him stay and made his leave. He crossed the street trying to get a grip on his confidence which was slipping making way for the feeling of forbidding and nervousness. Number four loomed up before him all to quickly, when he reached the front door he paused to straiten his glasses and attempt to flatten his hair before turning the knob and attempting to open the door. No go, the door was still locked. _Weird. _He thought, his uncle should be at work which means someone should have left the house, so why would the door be locked? He knocked on the door and waited, he knocked again. Still nothing. He knocked louder causing his knuckles to throb.

"Guess no one's home." he muttered frowning. He sighed and headed for the backyard, he'd just use his wand to unlock the backdoor. He went around to the side of the house and unlocked the gate and proceeded into the yard. He walked up the path to the porch and strode to the door and drawing his wand carefully and stepping right up to the door so that he shielded his progress from the prying eyes any neighbours.

"_Alohamora.(sp?)"_ with a small click of the lock Harry slid open the glass door and stepped in closing it behind him.

"Aunt Petunia?!?" he called, his voice echoing slightly on his aunts obsessively clean walls. He frowned at the answer he received for there wasn't one. He made his way to the kitchen. Right away he noticed the note on the table. He picked it up and read,

_Harry,_

_Marge had a heart attack last night while you were playing one of your stupid shows, we had to leave immediately and could not wait for you. And besides, she could vary well die and I doubt she'd want you anywhere_ _near her deathbed. We'll be back in a few days, not sure how long exactly. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! _

_P.S_

_Your side of the deal is on the fridge and you can have your party tonight, but when we get back I expect this house to look the same as it did when we left! Or else._

_Uncle Vernon_

He read the letter over a few times, a habit of his.

"Wicked!" He had the house all to him self for the next few days and if Marge managed to last the night than she'll probably get through it fine. He look at the note one more time, _'...your part of the deal is on the fridge...'_ Harry walked over to the fridge and took an envelope with his name on it off the top. He opened it pulled a fifty pound note from the pocket.

"Excellent!" he went up stares to un pack when he realised he left his stuff in Pete's van. Oh well. He didn't have to do anything for a few hours but relax, something he'd been dyeing to do for the past month. He went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He looked around for the t.v converter and spotted it on the other side of the room.

"_Screw that!_" he didn't feel like getting up to do anything. He positioned him self in a comfier place and closed his eyes. The phone rang.

"Damn." he still didn't move, he would just let the machine get it. It continued to ring before he heard the beep and then Kira's voice ringing from the kitchen,

"Harry I know your there! So get your lazy ass off the couch!" Harry gowned and staggered into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Kira, you know me to well, you know that?"

"So, you were on the couch weren't you? Ha! Anyway, we've got a present for you! We didn't spend _all_ the money on the trip, we did treat our selves to something."

"What is it?"

"Let us come over and you will see..." she said mysteriously. "If it's OK with your aunt and uncle I mean."

"There not home. My uncle's sister had a heart attack so the family left to go see her right after they found out; leaving the house to me."

"Oh, sorry. So can we come over?"

"Sure!"

"Me and Indigo will be there in a minute, Pete has to go get Arn first."

"OK see you."

"Bye!" Harry put the receiver back and made his way back over to the couch. He sat waiting for Kira and Indigo to arrive, fighting the urge to go up stares and lie down on his bed and not get up again that day. (A/N don't you just love lazy mornings?)

He heard a knock on the door assuring him of the girl's arrival. He got back up again, resenting it, and went to the front door, unlocked it and opened it admitting his two friends.

Kira wore a simple black shirt with the band _Evanescence_ on the front and a pare of navy blue jeans, she also had a vary large box in hand. Indigo, was again waring all blue, shirt, pants, hair tie, shoes, you name it, its all blue.

"Hey guys, we've got the house to our selves so just forget about taking off your shoes."

"Kay!" they followed Harry into the living room. Kira placed the large box, which was covered in pink rapping paper, on the coffee table.

"So what is it?" Harry said leaning forward to take it but Kira cut him off.

"You'll see once Arn and Pete get here, you can open it then."

"Fine."

Indigo reached over for the t.v converter and began clicking through the channels, she stoped on a movie, _Darkness, _itwas about to start. They got about fifteen minutes into it before they heard another knock on the door. Harry stood and again made his way down the hallway to answer the door, he opened it.

Harry, Pete and Arn made there way back into the living room together. Harry saw that Kira had taken over his spot on the couch. She smirked up at him.

"Hey no fare!"

"My spot now." she giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Harry smirked back. With out warning he jump forward and began mercilessly tickling her. She laughed and tried to kick him away, but to no avail.

"OK! OK! You win!" she panted and stood.

"Where do you think your going?" Harry grabbed her gently around the waist and pulled her back down on the couch with him. She giggled.

"Nowhere apparently."

"That's right, it's been like ten months since iv seen you other than last night of course, your not going anywhere."

"So '**_we're'_** back? Together I mean? Really?" Kira said looking up at him.

"Really." (A/N: ok, so Harry and Kira are going out as of now. Happy?)

"So, what are we watching?" Arn said interrupting Harry and Kira's little conversation.

"_Darkness, _anyone want some popcorn?" Harry answered standing and heading into the kitchen, Kira in tow.

"Popcorn. Where the heck did they put the popcorn?" They searched all the cupboards.

"You have a popcorn maker here and some popping corn."

"No, I want one of the microwave bag thingies." Harry said standing on tip tow to see the vary back of one of the top cupboards.

"What's the difference? Common Harry, screw the bag you obviously don't have any. Lets just use the popcorn maker." Kira said. Harry shrugged.

"Ok I'll make the popcorn, you melt the butter." two minutes later the popcorn was halfway done, a large pile already sat in the bowl and the butter was ready on the counter. Kira sat at the kitchen table waiting for Harry to finish his part. Harry had a sudden idea.

"Kira what's that?" He pointed at the wall behind her, she turned to look. Harry quickly took a piece of popcorn from the bowl, took aim and threw one right at her head.

"Hey!" She looked back at him. He laughed mock evilly. She took the piece of popcorn and threw it back at him. He ducked.

"HA!" he grabbed another piece of popcorn and aimed and again got her. She laughed throwing it back at him. He dove out of the way. Soon popcorn was flying this way and that. Kira threw one at Harry who caught it in his mouth.

"Yum!"

(Back in the living room:)

"What's taking them so long? Im hungry damn it!" Arn said standing and making his way to the door.

"Your always hungry." Indigo said following him.

"Wait for me!" Pete climbed over the back of his chair to follow the other two. They hurried down the hall to the kitchen. They could hear shouting and insane laughter. They moved forward cautiously and pressed there ears to the door. They could now make out what was being said, "_Take that you evil fiend_!" "_Hey, just because im male doesn't make me a fiend!" "Yes it does! Hey watch were your aiming pervert_!"_ "Whoops!" "Sucker!" "Ha! Got you!" "Got you! Go me!"_

"We should never have left them alone. Pete you go first." Pete moved forward and turned the knob and pushed the door open. He had to duck as a piece of popcorn came hurtling at his face.

Kira and Harry froze as they saw Pete, Indigo and Arn standing in the door way. Shock clearly evident on their faces. No one spoke, no one moved, just stared at one another. A few minutes past before Arn spoke up,

"Your having a popcorn war without us?" he said pretending to look hurt. The others crossed there arms over their chests. Silence again. Then laughter erupted from the five friends.

"You should have seen you faces!"

"You almost got Pete!"

Once the laughter subsided, Kira asked, "So your sure your aunt and uncle wont be back anytime soon right?" she said motioning around her.

"In the words of Peppteto(sp?) from Doctor Doolittle2 "_It looks like Christmas in July!_" Harry said putting on a Spanish accent for the last part. "And yeah im sure there not going to be home for awhile, there's the note." he said pointing at the table. Kira stood up of her spot on the ground where she had been hiding out of reach of Harry's aim and walked over to the table and removed the letter, opened it and began to read it.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Kira said in the most 'Vernon Dursley' voice she could muster while reading that line. When she got to the end she added, "Or else!" They laughed.

"Wait shut up for a moment!" Harry said listening, _knock, knock, knock_!

"Oh!" Harry bounded out of the room to the from door. Panting, he pulled it open to reveal a curious Mr. Weasley.

"Is every thing alright Harry?"

"Yeah fine Mr. Weasley!" he said while brushing a piece popcorn from his shirt.

"Oh, well iv come to talk about a few details of this tour your going on. Ron was a little vague on them."

"Sure, come in!" Harry said, "Don't bother taking your shoes off." He was about to lead Mr. Weasley into the kitchen when he thought better of it. "On second thought, lets talk in the living room." Harry lead the way back down the hall and into the living room where the other five were sitting quietly.

"Make your self at home. My family's not home at the moment so we wont be bothered." Harry said motioning to all the places to sit. Once Mr. Weasley was seated Harry asked,

"So what do you want to know?"

"Well first, why are you covered in popcorn?"

"Oh, we, um, kinda... Had a popcorn war." as Harry said the last part a smile tugged at the sides of his lips.

"Oh. Right, well I need to know every thing about this tour, all the details, when your leaving, when your coming back, where your going to be..." Mr. Weasley said.

"Were leaving the 8th to get to Quebec city and we'll be back a week before school lets in again. Hold on, I have the list of every where we're going to be...." Harry stood up and pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Weasley who took it and unfolded it. His eyes darted back and forth as he read the list.

"Its safe to say you'll be travelling_ far and wide_." Mr. Weasley said handing the note back to Harry. There was silence while Mr. Weasley thought about what it was that was being asked of him. "North America's so faraway though. Are you sure you've got it all figured out?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Apparently my friends here have been working all spring to get everything ready. It'll be hectic no doubt, but a lot of fun, it would a shame if one our band members were to mis their own trip."

"Who's not coming?" Mr. Weasley looked at the other three teens in the room.

"No one as of yet, that call is up to you. Ron is other member." Harry said quite seriously looking up at Mr. Weasley.

"Ron? Really? I didn't know he could play anything." Mr. Weasley said with a slight air of surprise.

"He doesn't play anything yet, but he will soon. We're going to teach him to play the bass guitar." Pete said proudly, as that is favoured instrument out the various ones he can play, and he thought he could in some way become some sort of a mentor to Ron.

"Well I suppose you can not go on a band tour without one of your band. And it does seem like a one in a lifetime chance." Mr. Weasley said readjusting his watch to while he thought all of it out, he paused as if making a suggestion.

"So can Ron and the others come?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes." He smiled pleasantly at there reactions. Wide smiles broke over all there faces, and Arn even jumped up and made weird arm jesters.

"Around when can I bring Ron and the others? You'll be leaving in a week and you still need to teach him his instrument." Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, were having a party tonight, so today would be good if that's ok and on to short a notice. But tonight would a good time for everyone to get to know each other as we'll be spending the next nearly two months together."

"Yes, true. Then can I drop every off at around 1:00? And every one is Ron and Ginny. I suppose the twins two right?"

"Yes and yes." Harry answered both the questions. A ringing was coming from the kitchen.

"One moment." He got up to go answer the phone. He made his way to the kitchen and once he got there was carful not to tread on any popcorn, which was exceedingly difficult. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello? This is (insert Hermione's mum's name here) Granger, is Harry Potter in?"

"Speaking."

"Oh, hello Harry. Im just calling about some tour? Hermione got a letter from your friend Ron about a music tour of some kind."

"Yes..." He then began telling her of the details and what it's about and all else on the matter.

"I see. Can I call you back? I'd like to go over all of this with my husband. Ok?"

"Yes of course. Talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye." there was a click on the other end as the line went dead. Harry put the receiver back on the wall and made his way carefully back out of the kitchen and down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Half an hour later, Mr. Weasley was gone with the promise of allowing Ron and the others to come on the tour. They had managed to make popcorn (Indigo made it since she didn't trust anyone else to make it,). The movie was still on.

"This is lame. The opening was great, but now its so predictable! Ok the killer just called. She's going to hang up and the phone going to ring again like three seconds later and she going to freak out on who ever's on the other end, then she's going to find out it's her mother or boyfriend!" Kira predicted the next part of the movie. They waited with held breath as the character in the movie hung up the phone from her chat with the killer and not five seconds later exactly what Kira said would happen happened.

"OH! Told you! I so Told you! Who rocks?!!? ME!"

"Whoa, your good." Pete said gazing at his sister who was snuggled up with Harry on the couch.

"I know." She pretended to wipe fake tears from her eyes, "I'd like to thank all the little people I hade to step on to get to where I am today."

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

"So Harry, you gunna open that present any time this year?" Arn said finally letting boredom take over and pushing the large box back out into the middle of the room.

"Ok." Harry pulled the box over to the couch. It reached to waist but was extremely light. The pink rapping paper dazzled him momentarily as the light hit it.

"Jesus! Why did you get _pink_ rapping paper?!"

"Thought you might like it."

Harry rolled his eyes and began striping the box of the hideous coloured rapping paper revealing a cardboard box with nothing written on it.

"Aw thanks guys! How did you know I wanted a box? Now I can like _put_ stuff in it!"

"Just open it!"

"Yeah, yeah." He took a small pocketknife from his pocket and slit open the tape that held the flaps together. He pulled them up an looked inside and gasp.

It was another box.

"You got me a box after all!"

"Keep opening!"

Harry repeated his former action and found once again, a box! He this one knowing what he would find. A box.

"These er, _gifts_ are almost as corny as this movie.

"Keep opening."

He continued to do this until he came to a vary small box. This one was laden in gold rapping paper with a ribbon stretching around it on a slant.

"I suppose this is the creamy middle?" He said while removing the ribbon and taking the lid of the tinny box. His breath caught in his throat in surprise.

"Like it?" Kira asked smiling smugly up at him. He did not answer, just took the gift from the box and turned it over in hands again and again.

"Wow, thanks guys! No more pissy uncle when ever someone tries to call me!" he flipped open the cover of the cell-phone when he suddenly jump and nearly dropped when it rang.

"Answer it!" Kira laughed.

"Hello?"

"Arn here. Guess where I am?"

"What?"

"Guess. Where. I. Am!" he said again loud and clear.

"Oww! You don't have to yell! And I have no idea where yo..." He broke off because he could creeks coming from the room right above.

"Your in Dudley's room."

"What! How did you know? Lucky guess, OK how 'bout now?"

Harry concentrated on the creeks that were Arn's foot steps, he followed the sound to his uncle's room.

"Now your in my aunt and uncle's room."

"Hey! No fair! Your not aloud to use magic!"

"Im not."

"Sure your not, How about now?"

"Your going down the hall. Now your in my room. By the sound of it you've just opened the window and you are now climbing out onto the roof."

"Your good." Then he hung up, Harry did the same looking smug as he leaned back in to couch. A moment later Arn came back into the room.

"Did you let him leave his seat?" He asked the others.

"Nope, he didn't move at all." Indigo giggled. "And nor did any of us."

(A/N: Attack of the evil writer's block! Run! Must go on....!)

After the many, many boxes were cleared out and the kitchen relived of all popcorn, the movie had ended and they were all sitting around the tv bored as hell.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Harry leapt up, thankful for the distraction, and bounded towards the door. He pulled it open and grinned. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were all standing with various backpacks ans bags slung over there shoulders. Each looked kind of nervous but excited all the same.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Harry stepped aside so they could enter, then helped them with there load.

"Dads going to get Hermione and drop her off in about twenty minutes." Ron said as he hulled his bag into the living room. Looking around he saw Kira, Pete and Arn look up at him. Kira winked and stood to help the others with there own baggage. Soon they had managed to bring everything in to the basement. They were in the only room down there. It was not the biggest room in the world but it wasn't to small either, kinda cozy.

"Girl's side is over there, and guy's is over there. It'll be cramped tonight but we'll survive!" Harry said cheerfully pointing to one side of the room and then the other.

"Were all sleeping down here?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yup, we get to party down here all night! We might not even get to sleep, so we haven't anything to worry about." Harry said as he moved the couch away from the wall on the girl's side. "And unless you want to sleep in the closet then you can put all your stuff over...here." Harry said moving the tv from the other wall, where the boys would be crashing. Ron shrugged and moved all his stuff over to the spot Harry made for him.

"So now what do we do?" Kira asked after everything was set up.

"I say we grab our boards and go down to the that new skate park you were tellin me about." Harry said, "Well as soon as Hermione gets here that is."

"Good idea!" Pete exclaimed.

"Come again? What are we doing?" Fred asked bewildered. "Boards? What boards?"

"Skateboards. I forgot you've never seen one. There wooden boards that come in all shapes and sizes with wheels that also come in all shapes and sizes." Harry tried explaining. At his wizard friends raised eyebrows Harry bolted up-stares. They could here him racing back down a moment later. He came back in to the basement room holding his own skateboard.

"This, young grasshopper, is a skateboard." Harry said proudly. Ron and the others were looking at him and the skateboard as if he were insane.'

"What the heck do you do with it?"

"Hopeless." He muttered. "You ride it of coarse!"

"Um...right."

Harry sighed and quickly cleared a spot away from the floor so he had lots of room. "Could you all stand a side and let the pro do his stuff."

"Pro my ass!" Arn said as he stepped over to the wall.

"This is how it works..." Harry set the deck on the ground, his foot on the tail_ (back end)_ so he held it flat to the ground, then put his other foot near the nose, just behind the second set of screws that held the trucks the deck. Using the foot that was formally and the tail he pushed off. He pivoted _(turning, balanced on the back wheel)_ around 360 until he got the feel for it then, he did a practice Ollie _(jumping with the board)_ landing perfectly before doing anything remotely difficult. Like he did with the Ollie, he pushed down on the tail and slid his other foot along the length of the board to even it out in the air, but this time he flicked his foot forcing the board to spin, once, twice, land.

"OH! See that? Double kickflip!" Harry cried proudly.

"That was sketchy!" Arn yelled indigently, it could have been translated as_ 'You bloody showoff!'_

"Ha, your just jealous because im better than you at boarding!" Harry teased.

"As if! I bet I could kick you ass at a game of skate any day!"

"Your on!"

"What and how do play skate?" Ginny nudged her brother where they stood on the other side of the room.

"Dunno...."

Kira heard this and made her way over to where they stood to explain the rules to the and the twins.

"Hey, the game goes like this, you usually play one on one. One person starts it by doing a trick on the skateboard then the other person has to do exactly what the other person did but if the second person messes up and bails then they get the letter 'S'. The first person to get all the letters in the word 'Skate' loses. If it's the first person who messes up, then the second person gets to set the trick and if they land it, the first person gets a letter. You follow?"

"I think, so first person to get all the letters in the word Skate is the loser. The way you get letters is by not landing a trick, but what if they both screw up?" Ron recapped.

"They keep going until one lands it." Kira said, "My bets on Arn, he's been really obsessed in being better than Harry in skateboarding ever since Harry some how pulled off an impossible 900 degree spin on the ramp at a skate park in London last summer."

"Impossible? Is he really that good?" Ron said bewildered.

"Well its not exactly impossible but for an amateur like that, its truly amazing, and we caught it on tape and have been begging him to send it to some company and get sponsored, he's good enough." "There starting." she motioned to the two in the centre of the room.

Harry and Arn had both there fists held out in front at about waist level.

"Loser, after the game, has to yell "The donkeys are coming! Rum for you life!" in the middle of the mall until someone calls fuzz, which could take awhile."

"Your on." And at the same time they yelled,

"Rock, paper, SCISSORS!" and they cast there weapon.

Harry was rock and Arn was paper.

"Ha! Paper cancels out rock, I go first!"

"That's stupid, is a rock not stronger than a pathetic piece of paper?" Harry grumbled and stood back as Arn took the board and set it in on the ground like Harry had done before. He moved his foot on the front of the board and pushed down on the back and perfectly executed a kickflip.

"No sweat!" Harry said taking the board from Arn and did a kickflip that mirrored Arn's with perfection. "My turn." Harry thought for a moment, put the board down and did a high indy. _(Where you grab the board as you Ollie, and he did it as high as he could). _Arn did it as Harry had done. It was now his turn to set the trick. At once, he took the board and did a 360 Ollie. But as he landed, the board flew out from under him.

"Oh! Letter 's' for ol' Arny' boy." Pete said loudly. Harry stepped up to Arn and held out his hand to him, helped him up and took the board and attempted the same trick him self but having much better luck than Arn and landing, sketchy albeit, but landed nevertheless.

"So, its Harry who's winning right now?" Ginny whispered to Kira.

"Yup."

The game went on like that for another ten minutes until Harry had letters S, K and A, while Arn had S, K, A and T, one letter away from a loss.

It was Harry's turn to set the trick. If he did something extremely difficult then he would win, but if it was really hard, he himself might not land it. He thought about what trick he was going to do, then it came to him. _It'll be really hard without a kicker, _(:small ramp) _all I have to do is land flawlessly on the board and it wont go flying... _His decision made he set the board so it was perfect on the floor and then stepped onto it. He concentrated on where his centre of balance is and planed his landing. He took a deep breath. This wasn't really a skateboard trick per say, but they had there own rules that clearly state that no matter the trick, as long as it some how interacts with the board then it counts.

Harry leaped up in the air, board stayed still as he hoped it would, and spun back in a neat backflip in which he landed back on the board. With difficulty he steadied him self and managed to stay on.

"The others all erupted with applause and cheering making the mere nine of them sound like fifty.

"NO! That is so not fair! I can't do that!" Arn yelled with exaggerated defeat, dropping down his knees and make a horrid sound of fake crying.

"So you give up?" Harry said grinning.

"Duh! Do I look like a kinda guy who can backflip?"

"I dunno that but I do know I just whooped your ass!!!" After Harry said this they could hear the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"That'll be Hermione." And they raced up to meet her at the door.

**A/N: Im so sorry it took so long! It wont happen again, both my brothers have a sudden obsession with roller coaster tycoon and is now spending as much time on the computer as I usually do (4-5 hours per session) hehe, am I not a computer geek? Any who what did you think of the skateboarding thing? Review and tell me!**

_Sweethoneyno1_**: don't worry, if draco goes he's not going to be some little sweety, no way, he'll be himself, a sarcastic pain in the ass, but totally jealous of harry so he tries to show everyone up but always ends up on his ass. lol. That's my revenge against the git (lol, and he'll be a funny little thing not a pain to read about) The Ron being in the band thing won't be a big thing, so you can practically ignore it. And of course it's NOT going to be a Harry/Ginny or Harry/Cho ship, I HATE those so you don't have to worry one bit! : ) Thank-you for the advise on the money thing, I all I have to do now is find that button. Lol! And as to why he did not use magic to open the door is because im stupid and did not think of that. Thanks for reviewing!**

_Yami Rose:_** thanks for the song, I down loaded it and loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Velvet curtain: I meant to say 'stripped off his socks' but after I got your review I tried to kick off my socks just to see if it was possible, I probably looked really stupid and the fact that it did not work made me feel even more so! lol! As for all the people I mentioned, well the reason they'd invite all those other people is because, mabe there not close friends to Harry himself but what about the others, you know for Fred and George might want someone there age and ask Harry to bring Lee Jordan, and Neville is also suffering under the weight of the war and other things, his gran might think it good for him to escape for awhile. And Ginny might want to bring Luna, I know there not the closest friends, but they could have become closer since the last year, who knows, use your imagination! Lol. And I hate Cho so she may not even come at all, but then again, Kira might want her to come to give her a piece of her mind (laughs evilly) And besides, the more the merrier (or crazier!). **

**Much luv!**

**PS: yes the other story is _odd_, but hey im odder! I live for odd things! You should see what I look like, no popular stuff for me! Probably cause' Iv been to long with out cable tv and with the computer as the wonderful friend it is....hehe. I need to get a life.**

_ChesterStanley_**: Thanks! You so rock! Much luv from ME!**

_Charley-Potter1_**:Thanks! **

_TanAlike_**: Disastrous, perhaps. Hectic. Yes. I know its not smart to force Malfoy and Harry in a foreign country together, in fact, its just plain evil. Evil tis my middle name! _laughs , cough, choke! _Note to self:_ Practice evil laugh!_ Lol!**

_Kyle_**: dude! You found my story! And duh I'll put Linkin Park in my fic, I was planning to anyway! : ) and remember, _first you get the pizza then you get the cookie._**

_Mystic wonder_**: Dude! I down loaded 'this could be love' and in the words of Homer Simpson _'where have you been all my life?'_ Its one sweet ass song man!**

**REVIEW! I know some of you aren't reviewing. It makes me sad. And when im sad I cry. And when I cry, I make the scariest sound in the world. So please REVIEW! **


	7. Pitiful

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

**Disclaimer: See above for details. **

**_/IMPORTANT!_/**

_Im thinking of bringing Sirius back from the dead. It'll be some lame scheme like,_ 'someunspeakables finds him floating around behind the vale_..'. cause' I don't want how he came back the plot of the story. Its not important _**how**_ he came back, but _**that**_ he's back. So what do you think? Should doggy-dude come along for the ride?_

And check out my homepage, it's my favourite band's website and it gives you music to listen to while you read lyrics, makes it easier to imaging Harry singing a song when your listening to it! Anyway, the band is called Blindside, the song pitiful, OMG, its amazing! Have fun! Make sure you watch th INTRO! Vary important!

**Chapter 4 **

**Pitiful **(_song by Blindside_)

Harry ran down the front hall to open the door for who he was sure was Hermione. He grabbed the knob, turned it and pulled it open and grinned. Hermione stood on the front step with two large backpacks, one swung over each shoulder, smiling up at Harry.

"Hey! Come in!" Harry said returning the smile.

Fifteen minutes latter they where back in the living room. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in one corner of room talking while Fred, George and Arn where entertaining one another, every once and a while a burst of insane laughter was emitted from one of that group. Kira, Indigo and Ginny were giggling about something on the couch. Pete, who had run across the street to his house to grab his beloved bass and Harry's electric guitar, sat on one of the chairs playing a tune he'd been working on.

"Harry? Have you got any sheet music for that one song you read to us in the van coming back from London? Cause' I need some new material for the tour. We can't play all the same stuff over and over." Pete said ceasing his playing and turning to Harry.

"Yeah, there in my trunk which is still in your van though. Weren't we gonna go skate?" Harry said just remembering there former plans to take to the ramps.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, but what are we doing?" Hermione asked with a raised eye brow.

"We have plans to go skateboarding at this new skate park that they've been telling me about." Harry said cheerfully draping his electric guitar over his shoulder, and flicking his board, that he had dumped on the living room floor, into his hands.

"We gotta go across to my place so me and Kir' can grab our boards." Pete said following Harry to the front door. Harry opened it and stepped back so the others could file past.

"What about me?" Arn said, "My boards at home!"

"You can use my old _Mullen_ _Almost_." Kira said and the three of them ran across to Pete and Kira's house.

"They'll catch up in a moment." said Harry to the remaining Weaslys as he locked the door behind him. "We'll start going." And he lead the way across the Dursley's lawn onto the street. They stood in a long line that took up most of the street. Their group soon broke in two, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about what ever witches and wizards talk about, while Indigo, Ginny and the twins were joking around and getting to know each other. They got to about the end of the block when the thunder like sound of skateboards rolled through the street. Harry turned, grinned as he saw Kira standing on her board, video camera in hand and hair trailing elegantly behind her. Arn and Pete followed in her wake.

They caught up with an exchanged, "Hey!" or something along those lines.

They started down the road with Arn and Pete trying to show Ron and Hermione how to use a skateboard with all of Ron's siblings laughing there heads off as Ron landed on his ass after attempting to push off. Harry and Kira let them use their skateboards and were walking slightly apart from the group, hand in hand. Something bright up above caught Harry's eye. He looked up and saw Headwig sailing towards him in all her glory. The sun reflected off her white plumage, making it seem as if she was glowing. A small parcel was fixed to her leg and a note was clutched in her pearly beak. He held an arm out to her, and the said letter turned out to be two letters which she disposed into Harry's outstretched hand. One was from Lupin and the other, Hagrid. Harry pocketed the letters, and untied the small, dark box from the owl's leg. It was a perfect square and had a latch on one side, there was a handle on the top and narrow holes on the sides. Harry almost dropped the box when he felt something move within it.

_Uh-oh_! He thought, any thing like this accompanied by a letter from Hagrid could only mean one thing, _Animal, _which can be translated as, _Run for your lives! _

"Um guys? We've got a problem." Harry said staring fearfully at the small box containing what he hoped never got any larger. But then Hagrid's beasts didn't need to be big to be dangerous.

"What? What did you get?" Kira said from beside him. The others came over to see what was going on.

"Quelque chose de l'enfer." Harry said warily in answer.

"What?" Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Its french. It means 'Something from hell." Hermione said before realising something, "Why did you say something from hell?"

"Parce que c'est ce qui est il."

"Harry would you speak in a way that we can all understand you." Fred asked.

"Not that this is much worse than before." George added mater-of-factly.

"Merci George,vous m'ont donne le raison le parler cette maniere pour le reste de jour!" Harry said sarcastically, receiving annoyed and confused looks from his friends. "Ce qui? Le moi n'a pas fait la merde!"

"Merde? Iv never heard that word, what does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means 'shit' Hermione." Harry said laughing.

"Oh."

"What exactly did you say?" Ron pressed.

"I said, "Thank you George, you have given me a reason to speak french for the rest of the day.""And than after you were all staring at me I said, "What? I didn't do shit!"

"Dude you have got to teach me all the swear words in french!" George said laughing.

"Yeah, so we can swear our selves stupid in front of mum without getting in trouble!" the other twin grinned with a dreamy look in his eye, obviously picturing it in his mind.

" Sure." Harry shrugged. "Um, we probably shouldn't open this out in public, lets get back to my place."

"But I think im just getting the hang of this thing! Whoa!" Ron said standing on Harry's board but only to have it fly out from under him.

"Yeah and do you know what I think? I think you look way better down there on you ass!" George (**A/N:** Did you know my brother's name is George? Lol!) said teasingly.

"Shut up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They got back to the house and were now all staring fixedly at the shuddering box Harry had set on the coffee table in the centre of the room.

"I think I'll just open the letters first." And with that he took the two letters from his pocket, he decided to read the one from Lupin. He took it from the envelope and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_Have you opened Hagrid's present yet? Well if you haven't I wont ruin it for you, but I do wish you good luck with it. You weren't supposed to receive_ _it until your b-day_, _but since your probably not going to be in the country then, we decided it best Hagrid not leave it at headquarters till you get back. Molly is falling in love with it, and if we have it here any longer she'll claim it as her own._

_Anyway, I do you hope you have a wonderful time in North America with your new **(scratched out word that looks like 'pet')** gift._

_Your sincerely_;

_Remus J. L._

"Hmm." Harry did not know what to make of it, it was obvious they would be joined by some animal or other, he just hoped it didn't eat them all in there sleep.

"Oh Harry just open the box!" Kira said impatiently from his side.

"Yeah, Harry. Come on, you know that saying, '_stalling delays finality_'? Just get it over with!" Pete agreed.

"Alright, alright, but im warning you to take cover."

They all did, diving behind the furniture as Harry crept toward the box. He attentively pulled the latch back and opened the little door. Harry stepped back immediately staring at the opening. Eight pairs of eyes were poking out from various hiding places around the room. Then they saw it. Two large amber eyes touched with red and gold, burned from within the box. Harry was tempted to shut it up again but he couldn't move. The eyes were followed out by a fury body. It looked just like a really small cat, except for the feathery wings and colouration of course. It was all black, bar the tips of the ears and tail, which were a shiny red. The wings had strange red markings on them but otherwise they too were black

It turned it's big eyes to Harry and let out a soft,

"Mew?"

This is from Hagrid? Absolutely Pitiful.

**A/N: Oh im evil aren't****I? Its just that its been a while since Iv updated and I need to know your opinions on a few things, the faster I get them in and the more info I get, the fast the next chappy comes along. ; )**

**#1. Should I bring Sirius back in the picture?**

**#2. What do you think of my fav band Blindside (if you chose to check out my homepage)**

**#3. What is your fav rock or punk song? I download so you don't have to worry if its really unpopular and I probably haven't heard of it, because I can get it in a matter of five minutes!**

**#4. Help me think of a name for Harry's new pet! **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review!**

**Never-fear-death....**


	8. conspiracies and die cho die

Disclaimer: Im not telling you anything ::_whispers_ _I don't own_ _anything_:: ::_Runs screaming like_ _the lunatic I am_:: ps. I never make any sense.

Disclaimer: yady yady ya! Whatever!

Chappy **5**

Date: June 2 (they leave in a week)

"Its so cute!" All the girls in the room leaped forward pushing Harry out of the way. He landed on the chair behind him and both the chair and Harry, flew back wards landing with a thud on the floor.

"Oww!" the girls completely ignored him and continued to fawn over the little kitten thing.

"Oh look at you! Your so cute! Yes you are, yes you are!"

_Oh my god! _Harry though in disgust before muttering, "Woman."

"Excuse me?" Harry looked up to see Kira holding the 'cat' thing and glaring at him.

"_Now_ you pay attention to me." He said indignantly as he stood.

"Yes _'now' _Ipay attention to you, you sexist bastard!" she stuck her tongue out at him. He just grinned.

"Can I have my crazy little whatever it is now?" he held his hand out took the 'whatever it is' from a pouting Kira. "There they can't maul you to death now." Harry received a 'Humph!" form the girls and a smack in the arm form Kira. That hurt much more then it would have for some reason making him yelp. He dropped the cat and rubbed his arm.

"Harry, I didn't hit you hard." Kira said looking concerned at his reaction. Harry lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to look at a spot near his shoulder. Kira gasped at the large hand shaped bruise that sat near his shoulder. He quickly pulled his sleeve down but not in time to hide it from Indigo, Pete, Hermione and Ron who were the only ones who saw the bruise when Kira gasped.

"Harry, wha...?" Hermione whispered, daring not to raise her voice for some reason. Harry just shook his head, staring at the spot that the bruise was hidden.

Then he remembered, yesterday when he and his uncle were arguing in the train station, his uncle had grabbed his arm to get his attention, he had grabbed it _hard. _

"My uncle." Harry whispered back and then told them what he remembered. "But don't tell the others, I don't want them worrying as well." he said as the others began to get curious as to why they were whispering.

_**-x- **_

A few hours latter they were back in the basement. If a stranger were to walk into the room you'd think they were planing some sort of conspiracy, as they were all sitting in a close circle with a the single ceiling light that hung down forming a ring of light around them. Harry sat a little farther in the centre than everyone else, he was on his knees with a piece of paper in front of him and a pen held over it.

"Ok, so who all are we going bring? I mean other than us." Harry said looking around at them all. "Ron? You get first pick, anyone you want."

"Anyone? Alright, the rest of our dorm." Harry nodded writing down Neville, Dean and Seamus's names.

"Hermione?"

"Lavender and the Patil twins." Harry rote Lavender, Padma and Parvati's names.

"Fred and George?"

"Lee of course!" they said in unison.

"I already got it. Ginny?" Harry now looked up to the smallest of the group.

"Luna." She said.

"Really? Cool." he rote her name down too. "Kira? Pete? Arn? Indigo? You guys bringing anyone?" Harry regretted asking the second the sentence left his mouth by the looks they now wore. It was obvious that they had planed this.

"Hmm...How about, Draco Malfoy?"

Harry stared. "Your nuts you know that?"

"Im not going if Draco's not." Kira said firmly, the other four nodded.

"You don't even know Malfoy!"

"So?"

Harry sighed there's no point in fight them once there mind had been made up cause' you just can't win, "Fine but Im not going to invite him per say, I, no _you,_ will send him a note congratulating him on winning a tour with the hottest new band of the year."

"Perfect. But shouldn't we bring someone for him too? He'll need something to distract him from fighting with you Harry."

"OK, but fuck bringing his body guards though, you'll send an identical note to Blaise Zabinie." Them he rote them down to.

"Now you Harry, we still have a couple tickets left and we want them all gone."

Harry thought for a few moments, he thought of Cho, but he knew that if she came he would end up throwing her out the of plane on the way there, so she's not coming. He thought of the rest of the DA, Justin, Ernie and Hannah were the remaining one's who had believed him last year, so why not? He told the others his choices as he rote them down as well.

They spent the next hour and a half making invitations with all the dates and places and all that other important shit, and sending them off using Pig, Headwig and Peeve's Jr. (Fred and George's owl.)

_**-x-**_

Cho Chang walked in a vary slut like fashion down a quiet street of London. She went to cross it and didn't see the truck coming down it, instead she looked down to see one of her hooker boots had come undone.

"Whoops." She giggled and bent down right in the middle of the road, her minny skirt lifted so you could see her lacy, black thong underneath.

The truck, driven by an insane fourteen year old, fanfic writer who we shall all call Nikki (or Never-fear-death) with crazed green eyes and wearing****all black, came shooting down the street, eyes locked on her target.

Cho never saw it coming before it hit and the last thing ever heard was a bout of insane laughter and was the sent flying, and crushed by the truck.

Nikki parked the truck (on Cho) and got out, soon a large crowd had gathered to see what happened, they were followed by three police cars and the Mare of London himself.

As soon as he saw Cho, he came up to Nikki and shook her hand.

"Well done young Mis! You have the rid the world of one more bitch!" He then handed Nikki the key to the city and nickle , "don't spend it all in one place."

And that was the day I, Nikki, made the world a better place.

**A/N: yeah this is probably the shortest chapter yet, but I have writer's block and it's been to long since I last updated. By the way I still haven't thought up a name for the kitty thing that's why I didn't have it vary much in this chapter. Hehe, I just had to kill Cho, im sure you all would have done the same. **

**And as all of you, but one (Im sorry! I'll make it up to you!) want Sirius back, he'll just have to come ah?**

**So what did you guys get for Christmas? I got this big ass stereo and Greenday's American Idiot CD and the Jimmy Eat World CD, ho hell I rock!**

Review! Or I'll hunt you down and eat you! (Im am kinda hungry ::raids fridge::)


	9. rock your socks off snort

_Recap_:

1. Harry receives news that he and his band are going on tour  
2. They get a gig at a Xgame comp.  
3. They go home and Harry's locked out of his house  
4. He sleeps over at Kira and Pete's  
5. Harry goes home to an empty house in the morning  
6. Finds note saying that Aunt Marge had a heart attack  
7. Later on the band comes over and gives Harry a present  
8. Cell phone  
7. Harry gets this crazy cat dude from Hagrid(which I forgot about again)  
9. Weasley's and Hermione come  
And your sure to know what comes next once you've read this chapter(which sucks btw)

Harry sat getting ready to play a new song he wrote, he sat on the couch in the basement while everyone else sat quietly in various places around the room.

Hermione and the Weasley's had never heard Harry sing and despite the amount of talk about him singing they still could not imagine him doing it. Ron and the twins were a bit sceptical and though they would never admit it out loud, thought he probably wouldn't be all that good. Hermione and Ginny however had a more open mind but still didn't know what to expect.

Harry had just an acoustic guitar set on his lap, he sat tuning it with a small electrical box that the Weasley's did not understand. When he was happy with it he looked up and addressed the room.

"This song is called 'The Leaving Song (_A/N: By AFI **not** part two acoustic version) _Hope you like!"

He began strumming quietly at first then started singing in a small voice, his eyes closed as he let the song take over. He sang;

Walked away, heard them say  
'Poison hearts will never change, walk away again'  
Turned away in disgrace  
Felt the chill upon my face '

cooling from within

It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky  
When you're staring at the cracks  
It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered

You... walked away, heard them say  
'Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again'

All the cracks they lead right to me  
And all the cracks will crawl right through me  
All the cracks, they lead right to meAnd, all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart

As I... walked away, heard them say  
'Poisoned hearts will never change'  
Walked away again  
Turned away in disgrace  
Felt the chill upon my face

cooling from within

He stopped strumming, the last note still hanging in the air, he opened his eyes slowly to the thoughtful faces of Kira, Pete, Indigo and Arn and then to the shocked and awed looks Hermione and the Weasley's.

"Wow. I liked that one, when did you wright it?" Kira asked, her head resting on her fist as she sat cross legged against the wall.

"I finished the lyrics about ten minutes ago but the music I had since last summer, just having now found suiting lyrics."

"I see. What time is it?"

"3:45."

"Only? Jeeze, I thought it was near five o'clock or something."

"Can we stop talking about time? I feel like playing some music too. Wanna go show these wizard dudes _The Garage_?" Arn said from his place atop the old style tv.

"Eh, why not?" Harry said placing his guitar bake in the case. "That sound ok to you guys?" Harry asked his wizarding friends.

"The Garage?" Ginny asked with a sideways sort of questioning glance.

"You mean _The Garage. _That's just where all our stuff is set up, you know where we have band practice."

"Sure!" they were eager to hear more of Harry's music.

Soon they were all back out side and crossing the street to Pete and Kira's to the garage at the side of the house. Pete pulled open the large door emitting them into the room beyond.

It looked nothing like a garage from the inside, it was filled with colourful cushions around the walls and the back of the room had a small platform where a gleaming drum set stood and a few stands, two which stood empty, that held electric guitars and a bass. On the walls there were a large number of band posters, there was a window near a door that connected the garage the house, the curtain was just an old black Ramones t-shirt. The lighting in the room was dim, black lights and a few red lights were set around the room. It was a fairly large room, normally fit for two cars but that's the last thing you'd find in there.

"Welcome all, to the home and birth room of The Harry Arm Pits!" Pete and Kira said at the same time.

"Shall we play some music or what do you want to do?" the question was directed to the wizards.

"Please play some more music." Hermione said sitting down expectantly on one of the cushions near the wall. The others did the same leaving just the band left standing.

"All right..." they each went to there respective instruments; Harry and his electric guitar at the head of the band, Kira to the other one, Pete and Indigo took there bases and stood closer to Arn who sat at the back behind his drum set.

"Ok my pretties, this song is called 'Line and Sinker!' so prepare to have your socks rocked off you!"

"Uh..Harry? Never do that again, you're just embarrassing yourself."

"Whatever."

He then began screaming vary loudly,

"_What you see is what you get!" _

Then everyone else took the hint and started in as well

_(don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget _

_(don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers _

Today I don't feel pretty  
And I'm tired of trying to fit right in  
Don't think they're just so great  
Cause being great must suck

We don't always see the bright side  
We all need ego suicide  
You hung my head today  
But I have licked my wounds and carried on

Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So set 'em straight and finally say...

Hermione, Ron and the others were impressed by the energy and talent the five teens before them held. During the song the band had been leaping high into the air, and Harry screaming into the mic and just going nuts.

"Go on! do another one."

"Fine. 'Standing in the rain' everybody."

They started up again

_My head, it hurts  
Each day it's getting worse  
My looks and smile  
Have now become my curse  
Tight lips, red skirt  
The never-ending street  
Big car, little man  
My lover for a fee _

So if you see me while your just driving by  
Oh well I catch the twinkle inside you're eye  
And if you want me well I guess I want you  
Oh pretty baby how could you?

Harry sung while pointing at Hermione teasingly every time he said "You" and instead of gripping his guitar (which was set against the wall for this song) was holding the microphone with both hands.

_Standing in the rain  
Milk carton mug-shot baby  
Missing since 1983  
Standing in the rain  
20 years of dirty needles  
Raindrops runnin' through my veins_

He sang the chorus, leaping up as high as he could in the middle.

His head bounced to the beat as he waited for the next verse to come up,

_My head it hurts  
Each day its getting worse  
No sun, my room  
Has now become my hearse.  
Cold sores, im beat  
Got bruises on my feet  
My pride, these men  
Have taken it from me _

So if you see me while you're just driving by  
Oh well I catch the twinkle inside you're eye  
And if you want me well I guess I want you  
Oh pretty baby how could you?

This time he pointed at Ginny making hurt jesters at the last part. Before starting the chorus again.

_Standing in the rain  
Milk carton mug-shot baby  
Missing since 1983  
Standing in the rain  
20 years of dirty needles  
Raindrops runnin' through my veins_

Harry grabbed his guitar again for a swift guitar solo, though he kept playing it instead of putting it back.

_Standing in the rain  
Milk carton mug-shot baby  
Missing since 1983  
Standing in the rain  
20 years of dirty needles  
Raindrops runnin' through my veins  
_it went on with the continued awed looks from the other occupants of the room.

"So we sound ok?" Harry asked.

"Heck yeah!""Harry why haven't you ever told us you were in a band before this summer?""I Just don't get it!""You sound great!" Fred and George alternated through the sentences.

"Eh." Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

They continued to play until it began to get dark, sometimes letting Hermione or one of the Weasleys try an instrument. They soon left for Harry's place for supper.

They left through the large garage door. Talking excitedly to one another, as the night started the excitement mounted in a way that only an up coming party could bring.

Ron, Hermione and Harry pulled a head of the others as they stepped onto the street.

"That was really fun Harry, iv never been a big fan of rock music before, but that was really cool!" Hermione said eyes glistening in the light of the street lamp. All problems forgotten for the moment. The warm summer air cooled slightly around them. It was one of those rare content moments that you never want to end. Harry adjusted the acoustic guitar on his right shoulder to keep it from falling.

"Harry, are you sure I can be in your band? I don't think I could ever live up to those standards." Ron said as if speaking something that had been bothering him for some time.

Harry looked closely at Ron, right in the eye before saying, "Of course, it doesn't take long to learn to play, it just takes patience and practice." Harry grinned and looked ahead as Ron took that in. Harry stopped dead, his eyes narrowing. The others stopped and looked at him curiously then were it was he looking. They saw someone or _someone'_s peeking into the window of Harry's livingroom. A _vary _blond someone and a dark headed someone. On the invitations they had sent it had said to head to Harry's place (_or in Malfoys case '_the host band's house') via floo powder and Arabella Figg's house at any time and don't bother owling back unless there was some sort of problem. They weren't expecting anyone today though, as the invitations just left this morning.

The pair at the window turned to see them all standing staring. No one moved until two voices rang out in unison.

"Malfoy!" "Weasley! Potter! Granger!" they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Indigo and Kira stepped over across the lawn.

"Kira! What are you doing?" Harry tried to grab her arm but she was to far away. "Indigo! Come back here!" they didn't stop, just turned back and grinned. "Femles."

"So your Draco Malfoy. And you must be Blazie Zab-something." Kira and Indigo circled them.

"What's it to you?" Malfoy said rudely.

"What's it to me? Well you see, we invited you. So you should be thanking us. You now get to spend the rest of the summer with the hottest new band in the muggle world and soon to be your world once the media hear about what's going on that is."

"What, you the band, just you two?" Blazie looked at the two girls.

"No, Me Kira, Indigo, Arn, Pete, Ron and Harry!" she pointed at each band member in turn.

"Fuck this! Im going home!" Malfoy was about to jump down from the porch but Blazie caught his arm.

"You can't, both our mothers are already at _you-know-where. _We can't go any where."

"Right. Then will someone shoot me? Im not spending an _entire _summer with Pothead and the Weasel brothers!" he said glaring.

"Hey it wasn't our idea to bring _you_!" Ron said defensively.

"Sure its not. You just can't get enough of me eh Weasel? Wait, this chick didn't say you were in a band?"

"No, she was talking about the Ron behind me." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh."

"I was being sarcastic dumb ass!"

"I knew that." "Please tell me neither of you sing!" Malfoy said exasperated.

"I do!" Harry said grinning, "And I play guitar!" Harry held up his acoustic guitar.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Before I resign myself to embarrassment, can I at least make sure your good, cause if your not I'll wait in the plane the whole time thank you vary much." Malfoy said.

"You want to her me play?"

"Glad we understand each other."

"Fine, lets go inside, it to dark to see." Harry pushed past them to unlock the door."

"Your complaining that its dark to see? You could play that thing with you eyes closed!" Kira said as they walked down the front hall.

Five minutes later all living room seats were occupied as well as a few kitchen chairs that had been brought in. Harry had turned the electric fire up and turned all other lights off so that the wizards could feel more at home for there first night in a muggle home.

Harry and Kira sat side by side on the couch again, while Harry tuned his guitar, running his plain black pick across it a couple of times before he was pleased but he readied him self to do it again.

"Malfoy, what kind of music do you like?" Harry said curious.

"Um Wizard Brit Rock I guess."

"Blazie?"

"Same."

"Ok. Um do you know any muggle artist?" Harry asked.

"Coldplay and Radiohead, but that's about it. Oh and I also like Muse, at least I think there muggles."

"Ok, I know them, any particular song request by any of..." Kira interrupted Harry.

"You've never heard Blur or Elastica? They were huge Brit's a few years ago!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet, well it was in Britain, even those who weren't into that sorta thing new about them.

"Yeah Iv heard them to." Malfoy said all most afraid to say he hadn't heard of them.

"I'll go for Muse, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, Pete go get the keyboard from my closet will you?" Pete nodded slipping away upstairs, coming back a few moments later and laying the big keyboard on the floor and sitting ready to play. (By the way, this is an acoustic verison of 'time is running out' I managed to download)

"1, 2, 3..." Pete started playing with Arn hitting the side of his chair to keep the beat. Harry soon sruck the strings of his guitar, he was in a goofy mood and silently decided to change the lyrics or something.

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiating  
I wanna break the spell  
that you've created

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

you will be  
the death of me  
yeah, you will be  
the death of me... and it went on like that but instead of messing around with the song, he just played good naturally. It wasn't a song Harry was particularly fond of but the flush at hearing his archenemy sing that had arisen in Malfoy's cheeks before had faded and he seem satisfied. Harry finally ended with a small grin. Malfoy rolled his eyes resenting it and the person who did it, this just made Harry grin wider. Blazie didn't have as much as a grudge against Harry as Malfoy but saw no reason to be friendly to the famous Boy-who-lived and sat glaring darkly from behind his rusty coloured bangs.

Harry glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Pizza anyone?"

_AN: Beh_! _Shitty chapter I know. But it had been way to long since I had updated, so I'll just end it here and hope the next chapter will come out way sooner and way better!_

_C ya!_

_Never-fear-death  
_


	10. my note:

This is not a chapter, Im just telling you im sorry for the wait I can't think of what to wright, find the time, just don't feel like it or aliens have abducted me (im posting this same message on each one of my stories so I have various reasons) for those of you who are reading gingerbread, there will be a chapter within the next week and for those of you reading one of the other two, the rock tour or upon black wings, within the next two or three weeks. Im planing on finishing all three stories before the end of summer holidays which will be starting soon (but starting July 16, there will be a twenty four hour break in which time I will not write but read the sixth book as a majority of you will be doing too.)

So thank you for your time,

Nikki

P.S.

Didn't this sound hollow? Ah well, iv been waking around mono-like thinking about a friend who has been contemplating killing himself and as he has dubbed me his 'shrink' so its up to me to give him something worth living for. See some of you in a week!


End file.
